The Perfect Birthday Gift
by MissLanie
Summary: Hermione has fallen in love, and is suffering from the usual symptoms: Insomnia, mood swings and lack of concentration. Her birthday is just around the corner, as well as some big surprises...
1. Tears In Her Eyes

A/N: This story was originally inspired by the hilarious fic written by grindylowe, called "The Lecture".

J.K. created, I played. Hope you enjoy the ride!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 1: Tears in her eyes

She had no idea as to when or how it had started; this yearning, impossible passion, obsessive love. She'd spend the classes watching those long, slender fingers and his sensuous lips, daydreaming. Of course, this caused her to fall back, and eventually - detention. She didn't mind, though - how could she, when she was allowed to spend time alone with her love.

"He shall never find out," she thought to herself. She was certain that he would never have her, that if he knew, he most certainly would mock her, make her a laughingstock. Most nights, she went to sleep with thoughts naughty enough to make a grown man blush, let alone a schoolgirl. She'd whisper his name in the night, her chest heaving, fingers dancing on her breasts, between her legs. Yes, a schoolgirl she might be, but not an innocent one. She most definitely knew how to please herself.

"Hermione, did you get that homework done?" Harry asked. They were sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast.

"Exactly which homework are you referring to?" Hermione answered absent-mindedly, sneaking glances towards the teachers' table. Oh, there he was, as gorgeous as ever. If only...

"The one Snape gave us. I cracked my brain half the night with it, prolly didn't do so well, since you weren't there to help," Harry said with an accusing tone. To his surprise, Hermione had retired early, leaving him and Ron in the common room with their books and parchments. Not at all like Hermione, Harry thought.

"Uh... um... Actually, I didn't finish it," she stammered.

"You... what!?" Both Harry and Ron were flabbergasted, staring her with mouths gaping. She, on the other hand, was turning crimson, lips trembling. She stood up and ran out, unable to stand the boys' gaze.

"Merlins beard, how in the world could I forget my homework?" Close to crying, she rushed into the dormitory, picking up her notes and rummaging through her trunk. She hadn't written down anything at all. Instead, she'd been doodling rather carelessly, she noticed, blushing. A heart, his initials inside it, and all this on the cover of her book. How could she do this? Furthermore, she had made some rather erotic sketches, but thank Merlin, they were safely inside the trunk. She resisted the urge to stay and flip through the sketches; instead she grabbed her notes and left for the class.

***

"Class, be seated," Professor Snape said while walking behind his desk. "Today, we will be taking a closer look on the most debated potions of all, the love potions. Whether or not they truly have an effect, and furthermore, is the effect desired. Brewing these potions is most complex, and sadly the ones of you who would need their help the most, are also the ones with the least potential in the area." He smirked sarcastically. "However, this is a mandatory course, so at least try and do the little you can." He seated himself.

"And now, I would like you to return your homework. One at a time, please, I will have a quick look at them now."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had been a less good student lately, but so far, nothing like this had happened. It occurred to her, that she would most likely be spending the hours between classes and curfew in this dungeon - yet again. As her turn to return the non-existent homework came, she took a deep breath and walked down with trembling legs.

"Yes, Miss Granger? May I see your essay?"

"Sir... um... the thing is..." Hermione stammered.

"What is it? I would like to get this over with, so hand me the essay."

"Sir... Professor... I didn't finish it." Hermione was blushing fiercely.

Snape glared at her with a look of disbelief.

"And might I ask why, Miss Granger?" he then hissed.

Before Hermione could think of an explanation, Snape sighed, shook his head and declared:

"Whatever the reason, it still is a mere excuse, so I shall not need to hear it. Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

With this, he sent Hermione back to her seat, her eyes watering, all eyes on her. Luckily, Snape quickly moved on to the next subject, giving her time to collect herself. For the rest of the class, Hermione did her best to concentrate on her notes, and not the velvety voice, speaking of the effects on love potions.

Finally, the class was over, and Hermione quickly collected her things, more than ready to escape to the safety of the dormitory. Before she could reach the door, Snape called out to her: "Miss Granger, a word with you, please."

Hermione froze, then slowly turned around to face him.

"What is it, sir?"

"Please, close the door and take a seat. Closer, Miss Granger," he said, as Hermione tried to return to her desk.

"I think we need to talk, Miss Granger." Snape came round his desk, and sat - to her amazement - on top of it, very close to Hermione. Too close, since she felt his presence as an electric shock. She tried to catch her breath, and stared at her hands.

"I have recently noticed that you haven't been able to meet your usual standards, and quite frankly, it has caused some of the teachers to be alarmed. As for today, I would like to hear your explanation, if you have one. Why were you unable to finish your essay? I shouldn't think it was too demanding, not for you."

Hermione felt the redness cover her face. It was bad enough to forget homework, to be punished for it, but this, this unexpected... kindness on his part. It was just too much to bear. To her utter horror, she started sobbing, tears welling in her eyes, then running down her cheeks.

"I... I'm so sorry, Professor," she started, her voice strained with tears.

"Miss Granger... surely there is no reason to cry, is there?" Snape sounded worried, and the concern in his voice made her sob more. Unable to speak, she put her hands to her face, crying helplessly.

When she was able to control herself again, she realised that someone was stroking her hair. She lifted her head, and saw a paper tissue held out. Gratefully, she took it, and wiped her face.

"Miss Granger... I know I might not be the one you would talk to, but rest assured I am the one who shall never tell your secrets to anyone else. Now, is there something you would like to talk about? I sense that there is a bit more to this than one forgotten essay."

"Thank you, P-Professor. I... I don't think there is anything I need to talk about."

"Very well, then. I was going to give you detention, but since it has had no effect on you lately, I've decided against it. As a punishment, you shall write an essay on Eroto potion, five thousand words. Return it tomorrow, and remember I am being easy on you, since you obviously have something else on your mind at the moment. However, I won't tolerate this kind of slacking in the future, Miss Granger."

With this, Snape stood up, and helped Hermione up from her seat. His touch made her hand tingle, and again Hermione had to collect herself. She walked to the door, quite certain that she looked like a mess, and hoping that no one would see her on her way to the dormitory, when she heard him speak in a low voice:

"Miss Granger, one more thing. No young man is worth your tears, or your grades. Especially not someone like Mr Weasley."

She could hear the disgust in his voice, and wondered yet again what Ron had done to deserve his loathing.

"If only he knew," she thought, as she left the dungeon.

***

"Mione! C'mon, tell us! What did Snape want?"

As soon as she entered the common room, Ron was asking questions, obviously unable to recognize her agitation or the traces of tears on her face. Harry, on the other hand, looked slightly alarmed, while Ginny gave her a knowing look.

"Hey, are you all right?" Harry asked, rising from his chair and taking a few steps in her direction.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, I just got scolded for not returning my essay," she said, trying to make her voice sound normal.

Meanwhile, Ron had noticed her red and desperate eyes, and started raging: "What did Snape do to you? I swear I'll punch him, or break into his lab, if he's hurt you..."

Hermione didn't stay there; she just walked up the stairs, leaving Ron with his raving, Harry looking quite puzzled. Ginny, on the other hand, got up and followed Hermione upstairs.

"OK, Mione, tell me what happened."

Ginny sat beside Hermione on her bed, looking out of the window, so Hermione might pull herself together again. Hermione sighed.

"It's... it's nothing, really. Just had a bad day, I s'pose."

"Lately, it seems you've had more than a few bad days, as far as I've noticed. Look, if it's something that the dimwit of a brother of mine has done..."

"No, it's not Ron. He's been really sweet, honestly."

"I understand that you have something on your chest, and that you are not ready to talk about it. But know this: I am your friend, no matter what happens between you and my brother."

Ginny hugged Hermione and left. Hermione sat there, hugging her pillow, just breathing.

Finally she felt like herself again, and got up. She was starving, but decided against going to dinner; she didn't feel ready to face her friends, let alone Snape, just yet. Instead, she opened her trunk, took out some parchment, her quill and ink, and opened her book. It was time to do the assignment Snape had given her. But first she took out the sketches, and let herself dream a little. She had drawn quite a lot of pictures, but her favourite was the one where Snape was lying naked on a bed, holding her in his arms. She heaved a sigh, smiling at the impossible thought. As if he would ever want to touch her.

Suddenly she heard voices, steps from the stairs. Hastily she covered the sketches with the parchment. Some seventh-years came to the dormitory, chatting away cheerfully, and with a sigh, she got to work.

_Eroto potion_

_By Hermione Granger_

_Eroto potion is considered to be one of the most complex potions in history. It was _

_originally used only by qualified Healers, and was developed by Macilla MacAvoy in 1475. _

_It was never meant to be used as an aphrodisiac, but since the patients reported_

_rather strange side effects, such as erections and very lively dreams, MacAvoy_

_soon made a fortune brewing and selling her product._

_The main effects of this potion are sexual; arousal, in some cases climaxing with very_

_little or no stimulation, intense and lascivious dreams, to mention the most common ones._

_However, in some cases consuming the potion can lead to unwelcome effects, such as _

_constant arousal, excessive swelling and insomnia. There is a non stop debate going on whether brewing and using this potion _

_should be forbidden all together, since it has lead to several divorces_

_over the years, but so far, it is under strict control and when made, needs a license from_

_the Ministry of Magic._

_The ingredients needed to make Eroto potion are..._

Hermione paused. She wondered if Professor Snape had ever brewed the potion in question, and with what consequences. Her cheeks turned red with the thought of Snape using it, giving it to an unsuspecting victim and then using her to his pleasure. She felt the need build inside her, desperate for a release. She didn't allow herself to have any, though, and with a sigh, she returned to the task at hand.

***

The next morning, Hermione woke up smiling. She had dreamed of Snape, and the dream lingered; she could still hear him speaking tender words to her. "If only it could be true," she thought to herself, yet knowing full well that it was not to be. Well, at least she had her dreams to comfort her, and sometimes, that was more than enough.

It was still quite early, and when she went downstairs to the common room, she found it empty. Her stomach gave a loud protest, and she decided to head to the great hall for breakfast. After all, she would have quite a lot of time to eat, and besides, she felt she still could use some time by herself. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the company of others; it was the endless questions that annoyed her, especially since Ron had started to act all the more jealous this year. He seemed to think that in the absence of Viktor, Hermione was his girlfriend, and until recently she had had nothing against it.

The Great Hall was almost empty, with just a few students scattered here and there. The staff table was empty save one seat - Snape's. She was out of breath at the sight of him, suddenly not at all hungry, though just a moment ago she'd been famished. Unfortunately Snape had already seen her, so she couldn't turn on her heels and leave. Her eyes downcast, she sat at the table.

"How on earth am I going to eat anything while he's watching me?" She was panicking. It was getting worse every day, it seemed. She took a roll and some pumpkin juice, trying to act as normal as possible. All the time she felt his gaze on her, she unable to lift hers. "Why does he make me feel this way?" She thought desperately. She forced down her scant breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Snape had, as usual, sneaked behind her quietly. She almost choked on her roll.

"G-good morning, Professor," she managed to stammer, her mouth uncomfortably full.

"How are you this morning? Better, I hope," he said.

"Yes, sir, thank you." She stared at her plate, his mere presence making her shiver.

"And I trust you have a little something for me, hmm?"

His voice was like velvet on her skin. The possible meanings of the question nearly made her gasp, how could he not realise what he was saying? A little something all right, like her yet untouched body, for instance. She nearly burst out laughing.

"Yes sir, I do," she gagged.

"Well, then I shall you see in class," Snape said, and left. She did notice him looking at her thoughtfully, and as she stood up and left, she could feel his eyes following her.

As Hermione entered the common room, she found her friends waiting for her.

"When did you get up?" Ron asked.

"Ah, dunno, really. An hour ago, maybe?" she replied cheerfully. Now was not the time to look like a beaten puppy, she decided.

"Ah... OK, then. Should we get some breakfast, then?" Ron was being very gentlemanly, in his own, clumsy way.

"Sorry, Ron, but I've already eaten." Ron gave her sad puppy eyes, but to no avail.

"C'mon, Ron, I'm starving," Harry said. The boys left, Ron muttering something about girls and their strangeness. Hermione climbed upstairs, and braced herself for the coming day.

***


	2. Kiss And Tell

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I promise to get the next one out soon enough. Thanks to each and every one of you for reading&reviewing. Your words mean the world to me.

J.K. gave the greatest gift; this is my attempt to thank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 2: Kiss And Tell

Hermione approached the dungeon with light steps. She was feeling better, knowing she had done a good job with her essay on Eroto potion. True, it had been a challenge, but since she had already read most books in the restricted section, she knew where to find the necessary information. Eroto potion was one of the most complex potions in the area, needing precise timing, and some very rare ingredients. The effects were said to be amazing, though; once consumed, it made the person experience immense pleasure with not much need for actual touching. Hermione wondered if Snape ever had brewed the potion, and if so, to what cause.

Before she slipped into daydreaming completely, Snape entered the classroom with his usual sarcastic remarks. Hermione took a deep breath and got her ink and quill ready, making sure her essay was close at hand. No sooner than Snape had reached his desk, he asked her to bring the essay to him.

Hermione handed over her homework, hoping to steal a glance, but Snape simply waved his hand, sending her back to her seat. Apparently, he was not going to take a look at her work until later, and hiding her disappointment, she started taking notes.

"Mr Long bottom, what are the main ingredients used to make Basio potion, also known as Kiss and tell?"

"Um... the root of Lost Love, a drop of Morning Mist, and..." Neville was clearly at loss. It was a shame he was so scared of Snape, Hermione thought. Otherwise, he might have received at least an Acceptable, instead of the usual Dreadful.

"What else is needed?" Snape paced the classroom, looking about grumpily. "Miss Patil?"

"A strand of hair from the one who is supposed to drink the potion." Parvati was clearly interested in the subject, Hermione smirked to herself.

"And what is the potion used for? Mr Weasley, explain the effects of this particular potion."

Ron winced, but had no way to avoid the inevitable. "It's... it's to get someone to kiss you?" He offered. Snape snorted disgustedly.

"No, Mr Weasley, that is not the correct answer. It comes as no surprise to me that you wouldn't know the answer, since you wouldn't have any use for this potion anyway."

Some giggles erupted from the Slytherin table, while Ron was turning quite a nice shade of crimson. Harry shot a venomous glance at Snape, but it went unnoticed. Snape turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, do you have a suggestion as to what this potion might be used for?" His voice was silky, low and gave Hermione goose bumps all over. Luckily, her robes prevented her nipples to show. She took a deep breath and answered: "It is used somewhat like Veritaserum, that is to say, it makes the person speak the truth. When consumed, the person will tell the name of the one he or she truly loves."

"Good, Miss Granger." Snape returned to his desk. "Now, copy the instructions written on the blackboard, and get to work. You have one hour."

Hermione concentrated in her work, while Harry and Ron were whispering to each other, clearly making plans to the coming Hogsmeade weekend. She knew the boys would be needing her help in a moment, and once again wondered, how they would survive if it wasn't for her. Sometimes she felt more like a mother than a friend.

An hour passed, and it was time to end the class. Hermione had managed to brew a slightly pinkish solution, while Ron had a foul smelling, greenish lump in the cauldron, and Harry a thick, purple one. They returned their vials to Professor Snape, who snorted at Ron's attempt, frowned at Harry's, and merely nodded at Hermione's.

***

"What a day! I swear I could've hexed that git, he's always out to get me." Ron was still upset about the incident in Potions, unable to let it go. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was sometimes completely unable to see any fault in himself, although Snape did use any excuse to get to him. Moreover, Snape couldn't stand stupidity or ignorance, and did nothing to hide his contempt.

Hermione glanced at the High Table. There he was, eating dinner and trying to avoid conversation with the others. She wondered what had made him such a loner. She knew about his past, the torture he had had to endure as a child, but still – did he not find anything good in life at all? Her pondering was interrupted by Ron exclaiming that he had no appetite, and storming out. Harry went after him, while Hermione remained seated, wondering if there was anything she could do. She tried her best to help her friends, but usually Ron and Harry were more interested in Quidditch than revising or doing their homework.

Hermione got up, and went to the common room. Ron was nowhere to be seen, and Harry told her that Ron had gone to sleep already. The two friends picked up their books, and set to work. Hermione had a hard time in keeping her mind to the task at hand; she had a non-stop film playing inside her head. How he would touch her, kiss her; carry her to his bed... Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it. "You have got to stop!" she thought to herself.

Finally, there was no more homework to be done, and Harry and Hermione bid each other good night. Hermione went upstairs, and opened her trunk. She was going to browse through her sketches and allow herself some naughty thoughts, but the sketches were nowhere to be found. She went through her things over and over again, but to no avail. They were gone.

"Think, Hermione, think!" She was getting hysterical. She knew with absolute certainty that no one had taken them from her trunk; it had her signature on the lock, so no one else was going to get it open. She thought back to last night, trying to remember when she had seen the drawings last. Then it slowly started to come back...

***

Snape sat at his desk, marking essays. With a sigh, he took yet another bottle of red ink out of his drawer, and continued. After a while, he decided he had had enough of the abysmal material the third years had produced, and put them away. Instead, he placed the extra homework from Hermione in front of him, eager for something more intelligent for change.

***

Hermione sat on her bed, unable to breathe. "Oh Circe, it cannot be!" And yet she knew that it was exactly as she feared. There was nothing she could do now. She burst into tears.

***

Snape went through the essay, making some marks here and there. When he reached the final page, he found three smaller ones between the pages of the essay. His jaw dropped. For the first time in his life, Professor Snape had absolutely no idea what to do or say.

***

The next morning came all too soon in Hermione's opinion. She had tossed and turned half the night, unable to sleep. Her feelings had gone from disbelief to despair, and she had been mentally kicking herself for being so careless. Now she was left with an unbearable amount of shame; she didn't know how she would ever be able to face her Professor again. She knew he must have seen the sketches already; Snape was known to mark the homework as soon as possible. Hermione squirmed with embarrassment. What was he to do? She couldn't just act like nothing had happened. Furthermore, she was certain Professor Snape was not going to brush it off. Oh no, she would have some very uncomfortable and embarrassing moments heading her way, of that she was certain.

***

Snape sat up in his four-poster. After a night of vivid dreams, he felt exhausted and reluctant to start the day. He was still unable to process his feelings caused by the material he had found last night. It wasn't the first time he had learnt a student had a crush on him; over the years he had received his share of suggestions and adoring glances, but never in all his years had he seen anything like this. Not only were the pictures lascivious, some even pornographic, but the delicate style in which they were drawn spoke for itself. It spoke of love.

Snape was irritated as he realized there was something going on between his thighs. Trying to calm himself down, he ignored the stirring organ and got up. Last night, after the shock of seeing the sketches, he had been aroused beyond reason, seeing the naked figures entwined, lost in each other. He was still ashamed of his reaction, and even more ashamed of his behaviour; Snape had found his release while gasping her name.

And now, he was in a desperate need of sleep, but in the same time he was afraid to sleep; she had come to him in dreams, soft, naked, so wet and ready for him. With a sigh, Snape went to the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would help.

***


	3. Snog You Senseless

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 3: Snog You Senseless

A/N: Didn't think the next chapter would be up so soon, did you? Again, thanks to those of you read & rewieved, I really appreciate every single comment.

J.K is the queen, and I'm her pawn.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was getting more and more agitated as the day wore on. The last class of the day would be Potions, and for the first time ever, she was looking for an excuse to skip it. She didn't want to face Professor Snape; his mocking tone and words of scorn would be too much to bear at the moment. She was feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of him sneering and making cruel remarks, but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to come up with an excuse. Her steps heavy, she walked down the steps to the dungeons.

Harry and Ron were already waiting by the door, engaged in a heated conversation. When Hermione approached, they suddenly fell silent, looking almost guilty. Normally, Hermione would've been keen to find out what had made these two look like they were caught hands in a cookie jar, but she was far too anxious notice anything. The boys exchanged puzzled glances, but said nothing.

"I cannot do this. I cannot breathe with him around!" Hermione was having a panic attack, her breathing becoming shallow and laboured. Just when she thought she was about to pass out, Professor McGonagall descended the stairs. She opened the door, rushing the students inside.

"Come now, make haste, the class is about to start," McGonagall sang while holding the door open. Once all the students had gone inside, she closed the door and walked briskly to the front. Silencing the students with her glance, she began to speak: "I will be substituting for now, since Professor Snape has some urgent issues to deal with. While I may not be as strict as Professor Snape, I will not tolerate any kind of silliness in this classroom. As all of you are aware of, carelessness may lead to injuries, and I have no intention to send anyone of you to see Madame Pomfrey. Now, please turn to page 48, and read chapters 9, 11 and 16..."

As her classmates set to work, Hermione wondered where Snape was. He was known to teach even when he was sick, so it really had to be something serious. Worried and curious in the same time, she decided to stay behind after class and try to get some answers. She knew she might not get any, but she had to try anyway.

Finally, the class was dismissed, and Hermione took her time to pack her things. She'd told Ron and Harry to go without her, and they had left, Ron protesting mildly and wanting to know why she was staying behind. Now, she was alone with Professor McGonagall, and suddenly at a loss for words. She was unsure how to proceed, but before she was able to make a decision, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Is there something on your mind, Hermione?" McGonagall's voice sounded a bit concerned, but there was also a noticeable irritation in it. Hermione heaved a sigh.

"I was just wondering where Professor Snape is, "she said bluntly.

"As I told you before, something urgent came up." Professor was sounding a bit exasperated.

"But what is it? Does it have something to do with Vo - He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Raising an eyebrow, Professor McGonagall eyes her brightest student. It wasn't at all like Hermione to act so nervously, she thought to herself while watching the young woman shift uneasily. There was definitely something strange going on, and McGonagall had every intention to find out what it was.

"And why would you need that information?"

Hermione blushed. She knew it was not her place to demand answers, but in her anxiety, she had forgotten it. She stared at her book bag, unable to come up with an answer.

"Well? I dare say your behaviour is most strange. What Professor Snape does or doesn't do is none of your business, or concern. I suggest you leave it at that," Professor McGonagall scolded her.

"I - I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione was broken. She felt the moist gather behind her lids, and biting her tongue, she forced the tears back. She couldn't cry in front of a teacher again.

"Hermione, I don't know what exactly is going on, but I know you have it hard, just like the rest of us. This war takes its tolls on us all. I cannot tell you where Professor Snape is, or what he is doing, because frankly, I do not posses that information. However, rest assured that he is safe."

Hermione kept swallowing the lump in her throat. Why was she so emotional these days? The answer, however frightening, was clear: She was head over heels in love with her Professor.

"I suggest you try and get some rest, dear. You really do look tired," McGonagall said gently. Lifting her gaze, Hermione saw her smile warmly at her. She smiled back, her bottom lip slightly quivering.

"Thank you, Professor, I will." Hermione was relieved that her mentor didn't question her any further. After all, she felt an unconditional affection and respect towards her Transfiguration Professor, and did not want to lie to her, not that she ever would be able to. She knew the affection was mutual, and during her time in Hogwarts, they had grown close, closer than a student and a teacher normally would.

Lifting her bag, Hermione walked towards the door. Just when she was about to exit the classroom, McGonagall called after her: "One more thing, dear - since you now are the Head Girl, you are entitled to your own room. Since Peeves decided to redecorate it, it had to be renovated, but now it is ready for you to move in." She grinned. "Peeves was told off by the Headmaster, and has not been seen since."

Hermione giggled. The thought of Peeves being scolded was just too hilarious, and when she thought of him sulking somewhere, she lost all control. Howling with laughter, she leaned against the door, tears streaming down her face. Professor McGonagall shook her head, grinning widely, and sent Hermione her way with a wave of her hand.

***

Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindor tower, eager to move her things to her own room. She didn't really mind sharing, but lately, she had noticed her increased need for privacy. With Lavender Brown in the same room, there was always a risk of unwanted question, let alone the endless girl talk and never ending analyzing. No, she definitely could do without that nonsense.

She gathered her belongings hastily, and went to her new room. Her jaw dropped as she entered the room; it was decorated with fierce reds and plush carpets, and four-poster in the middle had curtains made of burgundy silk. As she turned around, she noticed the sofa under the window. She could see herself sitting there, reading, and enjoying the warmth from the hearth. Crookshanks immediately hopped on the sofa, curled into a ball, and started purring loudly. "Home," Hermione thought, as she started to unpack.

***

"Honestly, mate, I don't understand girls," Ron said to Harry. "Mione has been acting strange, she mopes and snaps and never wants to spend time with me anymore." Ron had a hint of self-pity in his voice.

Harry sighed. Sometimes Ron was really, thick, but he did have a heart of gold, and deserved to be happy. True, Hermione had not been herself lately, but Harry had thought it was caused by the pressure she was under.

As Ron continued his ranting, they entered the Great Hall. It was dinnertime, and the Great Hall was buzzing with cheerful chatter. As they took their seats at the table, Harry noticed Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry decided to pay her a visit later, if she didn't come to dinner.

Ron was explaining his frustration to Ginny, and Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny listened politely to her brother, but very soon, her patience was growing thin. She frowned at Ron, and tsked irritably. When he still went on, she bluntly interrupted him.

"So, you say that Mione is ignoring you, right? And how have you been treating her lately?"

"What do you mean, treating? She's my friend, I like her."

"Yes, I know you do, but have you shown it to her?"

Harry nearly burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face. Poor bastard, he had absolutely no idea of what Ginny was talking about.

"Listen now, big brother. You have to show you care. If she's sad, you cheer her up. If she needs to talk, you listen. And most of all, you tell her how you feel."

"But how do I do that? I can't just go to her and say that, can I?"

Ginny sighed. Sometimes she wondered if the brains in the family had skipped one child totally. Rolling her eyes at him, she explained further: "You can - and you should - be subtle when revealing your feelings. How about flowers? Or candles?"

"Candles? What would she need them for? There are plenty to spare in the common room."

Sighing exasperatedly, Ginny shot a warning glance at Harry, who was desperately trying to suppress a giggle.

"Listen, you goon. Why don't you write her a poem? Recite it by candlelight, to create a romantic atmosphere."

"A poem, eh? I could do that!" Ron was suddenly excited, and after hastily finishing his meal, he ran back to the common room, muttering rhymes to himself. Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances.

***

Hermione was comfortably lying on her bed, revising her Arithmancy essay, when she heard a knock on the door. Removing the ward, she went to the door and opened it. She smiled widely at the sight of her two friends, and what appeared to be a plate laden with food. She quickly invited them in, and smiled at their stunned expressions.

"Mione, this is amazing!" Ginny was spinning around, taking in the colours.

Hermione grinned at her, and lifted Crookshanks on her lap, stroking him gently. The orange cat purred with satisfaction. Harry took a seat on the sofa, while Ginny sat on the bed, next to Hermione. As Hermione dug into her meal, they engaged in an excited conversation about Peeves and the renovation.

After an hour, Ginny and Harry bid Hermione goodnight, and left. Hermione smiled to herself as she lay back on the bed. How wonderful it was to have friends like these.

***

Snape was in severe pain. He slowly limped towards his chambers, holding back cries of agony. His meeting with the Dark Lord hadn't gone as planned; now, he had to suffer the consequences.

As soon as he reached his rooms, he let out a sigh of relief. At least now, he would be able to get some help, and so he opened the medicine cabinet. With shaky hands, he rummaged through the cabinet, finding the potion he needed. Gulping it down, he entered his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

"_I have waited__ for this so long," she whispered, as she climbed into the bed. Her eyes were like embers, burning him._

_He caressed her hair, lifting his head towards her. Her lips were soft, so soft. He kissed her hungrily, sucking her tongue. Her whimpers made him shiver._

_He wanted to see her, truly see her. Make her his own. She straddled him, bending over and teasingly offering her breasts to him. Such perfect breasts. He gasped as she slowly rode him, grinding her wetness to his groin. _

Snape woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, pain gone, cock throbbing under the duvet. He groaned as he remembered the dream. It seemed Hermione was haunting him in dreams, and she was a ghost he wouldn't be able to vanquish. But did he want her gone from his head? He wasn't sure anymore.

***

The next morning, Hermione was woken up with a loud banging on her door. Yawning, she opened the door, and was instantly greeted by cheering and warm hugs.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna were holding presents and a huge chocolate cake, and as the group entered her room, Ginny run downstairs to fetch a knife. While Ginny passed around slices of cake, Ron dug into his bag, producing a bottle of champagne. Hermione gasped.

"Are you insane? You know none of that is allowed in the school premises!"

"Lighten up, will you. A girl only turns 18 once," Ron said, winking at her. Hermione burst out laughing, and they raised a toast. The bubbles got to her head, and she felt giddy and light headed.

After the cake was finished, Hermione started opening presents. Luna had gotten her a pair of carrot earrings. Ginny's gift was a pack of sweets, the Ultimate Assortment from Honeydukes. Neville handed his gift shyly, muttering that it was nothing much, but as Hermione opened the wrappings and discovered a beautiful silk scarf, she sighed with delight.

"This is from us," Harry said, as he gave Hermione the last present. Hermione opened it slowly, enjoying the anticipation.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She screamed and jumped at Ron and Harry, kissing them both and hugging them intensively.

"Where did you find this? " Magnificent Muggles and Wonderful Wizards: The Best of Both Worlds" is impossible to find, I can't believe you got this for me!" She was babbling, laughing, and jumping up and down. Harry and Ron laughed at her excitement.

"You should thank George, he found it for us," Ron said, smiling.

"So, you like your present?" Harry teased.

"Like it? I'm going to love you forever for getting this to me!" Hermione beamed at the boys.

The party left Hermione alone so she could get dressed and ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione decided to wear her new scarf, the pale shade of magenta became her very nicely. She chose a knee length black skirt and a v-neck blouse in grey, and tamed her mane with a brush. She met her friends at the main hall, and they left for Hogsmeade together.

***

"I really am not too happy about this, Albus." Staring at the Headmaster, Snape made his point very clear.

"Severus, you know I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't an emergency. However, Filius has come down with a cold, and you are the only teacher available."

Snape sighed. It was just his luck that Professor Flitwick should fall ill when it was his turn to patrol Hogsmeade. Snape had no desire whatsoever to spend his day with the dunderheads called students, but apparently, he had no choice.

"Fine. I'll do it, but I will deduct house points if I see any kind of foolishness," Snape said grumpily.

Dumbledore smiled. He knew Severus wasn't particularly enjoying spending time with students, but he was a man with a sense of responsibility.

"Thank you, Severus. Your help is much appreciated."

Snape exited the Headmaster's office and left the castle. By the time he reached Hogsmeade, he was in a better mood already; he had caught third year Hufflepuffs with Dung Bombs, sixth year Gryffindors duelling each other, and a second year Ravenclaw hadn't addressed him correctly. Smirking, he had deducted fifty points all together, and was now stalking a pair of Gryffindors, when he suddenly saw Hermione and her friends enter The Three Broomsticks. He decided to follow them inside.

Harry and Hermione sat down, while Ron went to the counter to get some drinks. Ginny had gone with Luna, and the three friends sat at the loos, happily chattering away. They were laughing their heads off at Ron's attempt to drink his Butterbeer in one gulp, which he failed miserably. The liquid was spurting out of his nostrils, and Hermione was both disgusted and amused. With all the commotion, they failed to notice the door opening, and the tall, dark figure that entered.

Snape eyed the young Gryffindors with a sneer. How childish they were, and yet, they were of age. His gaze turned to Hermione. Her silvery laughter rang in his ears, the blush on her cheeks so enticing. He wished he could make her blush like that. He lost himself in thought as he kept watching her, the mane of her hair so inviting to touch, her breasts heaving under her blouse. His tongue felt suddenly too big for his mouth, and he swallowed and turned his head the other way. Gods forbid she should catch him staring at her.

Hermione rose from her seat and excused herself. She needed to use the ladies' room, and she hurriedly walked in that direction. At first, she didn't register the familiar man at the counter, but when she did, she nearly fell. Her legs giving under her, she managed to get to the toilet, her face flushed. What on earth was he doing here? Moreover, the sight of him had made her heart race and her palms sweat, and now she was unable to exit. She just couldn't pass by him casually.

Snape had watched Hermione walk beside him, enjoying the sway of her hips. Merlin, but she was beautiful. Her scent lingered; a hint of vanilla with bitterness underneath. Like the smell of maple leaves, he mused.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were growing impatient at her taking so long. Ron wanted another round, but none of them wanted to get any until she returned. Finally, they saw her emerge from the ladies' room. She walked over with her eyes cast down, clearly trying to avoid something. Harry noticed Snape hovering over the counter, and also the look the teacher cast in Hermione's direction. What in Merlin's name was going on?

Ron offered to get them more drinks, but Hermione quickly excused herself and practically ran out. Ron was looking after her with a puzzled expression on his face, but then he shrugged, and went to get another round for himself and Harry. Harry sipped his Butterbeer while eyeing Snape suspiciously. What was he doing here? After a short while, Snape left the bar, his robes billowing behind him.

***

Hermione was out of breath. As soon as she had exited The Three Broomsticks, she had taken a run for it. Now, gasping for breath, she hid in the bushes just outside the village. She knew she was being silly, but for now, she would stay where she was. She could feel her cheeks burning, and heaving a sigh, she massaged her temples. It seemed she might have a headache soon enough.

Snape stood outside the bar, wondering which way she had gone. She had scurried away and left her friends behind; not at all like Hermione. Normally, she would have greeted him in a proper manner, and in case of an emergency, taken her friends with her. Something was off. Snape wondered if all of this had something to do with him; surely he couldn't be the only one reacting to the sketches?

Hermione emerged from her hide out, absent-mindedly cleaning leaves from her hair. She turned around, and started to walk towards the castle. Her head really felt like it was going to explode.

Unable to find Hermione, Severus gave in. He turned to a small alley, and entered a tiny shop. After a few minutes, a very contented Professor emerged, tucking a small package in his pocket.

***

Hermione woke up at dinnertime, feeling groggy but otherwise well. She yawned and decided to go the Great Hall in order to get something to eat. She was glad she had taken Madame Pomfrey's advice and taken a nap after swallowing the painkiller. Ascending the stairs to the common room, she noticed something was a bit strange. The lights were low, and there was no one in sight. No one, except Ron.

"Her-Hermione. Uh, hi. Would you care to sit down?" Ron was stammering, his face flushed. As Hermione got closer, she noticed a strange odour. She was just about to comment the foul smell, when she realized it was coming from Ron. Hermione sat by the hearth, trying not to hold her nose. Ron sat by her hastily.

They fell silent. Hermione was looking at him, smiling uneasily. Ron was huffing and twisting his hands, clearly nervous. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind, and looked into her eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Here, I have some wine." Ron handed Hermione a glass, and sipped from his own. Just as Hermione was about to protest and tell him she needed to leave, he started to speak.

_Oh, Hermione_

_you're as sweet as a pione_

_Tasty as a raspberry_

_I wish I could pick your cherry_

Hermione was stunned. Because of not only the words, but also the fact the he actually had written her a poem. Ron continued to cite his words.

_I want to snog you senseless_

_tear down all your defences_

_For you I hold in my heart_

_You're so pretty, and also smart_

Ron reached for his glass, and took a sip. Then, he put his glass back to the end table, leaned towards Hermione, and closed his eyes. Hermione stared at him with utter horror. His attempt to kiss her was interrupted as Hermione screamed and jumped up.

"Ron! Your sleeve is on fire!"

Ron opened his eyes, saw the flames rising up his robes, and emptied his glass on his sleeve. As he left to see Madame Pomfrey, Hermione quickly ascended the stairs back to her room. As she reached for the doorknob, she noticed a small package on the floor. She picked it up and entered her room.

_Let me drown in your curls_

_Burn myself with the embers of your eyes_

_For darling dear, you are beautiful_

_And the pain you cause is sweet_

She read the words over and over, unable to grasp their true meaning. As she opened the small box inside the wrapping, she gasped. She took out a pendant, a perfectly cut ruby dangling from a platinum chain. She put it on, and looked at her picture. The pear shaped jewel was glowing against her skin.

Who would give her such a gift? And write such words?


	4. My Loving Heart Lost In The Dark

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 4: My Loving Heart Lost In The Dark

A/N:Thanks again to those of you who left a comment. ^_^ The title of the chapter is taken from the song "Nemo" by Nightwish.

J.K leads, I follow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus was pacing the floor nervously. The weekend had passed slowly, without a glimpse of Hermione. He wondered if she's liked his gift. Too busy filling his orders, Snape had been brewing potions for the Dark Lord all weekend. His Master required several different potions to ensure his health and vigour, and demanded that they were brought to him immediately. With a heavy sigh, Snape checked the yellow liquid simmering in the cauldron. Everything was going as planned, so he sat down at his desk.

Buying her the pendant had been a whim, and now, he wasn't certain that it had been such a good idea. When he had laid his eyes on the piece, he had instantly known it was hers. He hoped to see it glow against her skin, the fierceness of the ruby suiting her inner fire so well. The same fire he possessed.

The poem he had scribbled was still a mystery to himself. As a boy, desperately in love with his best friend, he had written many, but since then, Snape had completely forgotten about romance. After Lily, he had had no heart for anyone else. Not until now. Exhaling, Snape turned back to his potion, just in time for the next step.

***

Hermione had no appetite. She was playing with her meal, staring into space. She was irritated with herself; since when had she become one of _those_ girls, pining over a boy. _A man_, she corrected. She was suffering from all the classic symptoms of a teenager with raging hormones. Unfortunately, she was a bit too old for that. Furthermore, she had never been one to obsess with the opposite sex. She had always thought it silly and unimportant, though she had had her share of crushes and dates. However, none of it had been anything like this. He was constantly there, lingering at the back of her thoughts, stealing her heart and dominating her dreams.

Unable to finish her breakfast, Hermione pushed her plate aside and left the Great Hall with the others. She was still lost in her thoughts, absent-mindedly caressing the pendant under her robes. The pendant rested against her chest, warm and heavy. She still had no clue about the sender, but instead a frail hope. What if he had written those words, thought of her when he'd seen the jewel? She shook her head irritably. "Get a grip, Granger," she thought. Like the scornful Professor who called her the insufferable know-it-all would have tender feelings for her.

The first class of the day was Transfiguration, and Hermione mustered up all the concentration she could. After reading about the Liquidus Spell, they practised as teams of two. Unfortunately, Neville was paired off with Hermione, and after accidentally turning her robes into cider, Hermione fled the classroom, trying to cover herself while Neville tried to stammer an apology. Mortified, Hermione didn't notice the tall, slender figure, until it was too late. She ran straight into him.

Too shocked to say a word, she gazed into his eyes. He stared back, an undefinable expression on his face. Noticing her scant clothing, he quickly wrapped his cloak around her, leading her to a nook nearby.

Her scent was driving him out of his mind. The soft skin pressed against him, the curves he had longed to see, all this, suddenly right there, in his arms. He heard her gasp as he wrapped his arms around her. _She was yielding to him._

Severus bent down and kissed her.

"Finally." That was all he could think of, as he gently kissed her lips. Not caring about the consequences, Severus suckled her bottom lip, grazing her mouth with his teeth. Hermione moaned into his mouth, eagerly opening her mouth for his tongue. They were lost in the kiss, lost in each other, deaf to the world.

"Oh sweet Merlin, it's him, it really is him!" Hermione was scarcely breathing, overcome with emotions. The fabric of his robes rubbing against her skin, his heavy breathing on her face, his lips devouring her, his arms around her... she was on the verge of tears, happier than ever before in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his neck. His fingers were trailing her jaw, those delicate, slender fingers. She moaned hungrily.

They could have gone on forever, but were interrupted by a group of third years walking by, chatting noisily. Severus pulled away from her, letting his hand linger on her cheek. They looked at each other, his black pools of eyes locked into hers. Finally, he turned around and left, without a word.

***

Hermione was walking in the air. She was humming muggle love songs, smiling to herself, constantly lost in thought. Ron, as usual, had no idea that something was different, Harry had his mind set on other things, but Ginny had had enough. After calling Hermione's name in vain for the umpteenth time that day, Ginny dragged Hermione to the girls' lavatory in order to get some answers.

"Wha-what are you doing? Let go of me!" Hermione said irritably.

"Not until you spit it out," Ginny demanded.

"Spit out what?" Hermione was confused, caressing her chest absent-mindedly yet again.

"Oh, c'mon, don't give me that! You know full well what I'm talking about!"

Ginny was getting aggravated, not only because her friend was obviously hiding something, but also because of her unusual behaviour. It hurt her to know Hermione didn't share something important enough to make her act in a most unusual way.

"Honestly, Ginny, I don't." Hermione had a sinking feeling, guilt suddenly making her avert Ginny's eyes.

Ginny uttered an exasperated snort.

"Do you take me for a complete idiot? I _know _something is up, and it really, really pains me to be left out."

Hermione looked at her friend. She could see worry and sorrow in Ginny's eyes, and was filled with shame.

"It's not that I don't trust you... I just can't tell anyone."

"Oh no, I won't accept that. Your strange behaviour has made sure you have no say in this. Speak!"

Hermione almost giggled at the sound of Ginny's voice. She was so like Mrs Weasley when she got all bossy. Suppressing a grin, Hermione made a decision.

"All right. I will tell you, but you must promise not to tell a soul. Not for my sake, but for..." She stopped mid-sentence, almost letting his name slip. "And I don't need any lecturing or judging, either."

"Promise. Now, please tell me what is going on."

Hermione exhaled. Maybe it was for the best to tell someone, especially since nothing had really happened – yet. One kiss was not anything to fuss about, even if the kiss in question had lasted for a quarter of an hour. Blushing at the memory, Hermione cleared her throat.

"It's... I..." Suddenly, she didn't know how to begin.

Ginny crossed her arms, waiting patiently for Hermione to gather her thoughts.

"He kissed me. I think I'm in love with him."

There, she'd said it. Blushing fiercely, Hermione stared at her toes.

"OK, and who would this "he" be? Somehow I doubt it would be my brother, or is it?"

"No, it's not Ron. It's... someone else."

"Who? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to make random guesses until I get it right?"

A slight smile was playing in the corner of her mouth, the beautiful red head tilted her head, leaning against the wall. Hermione met her gaze, knowing the moment of truth had arrived.

"It's... it's Professor Snape." Hermione kept looking at her, noticing a slight change in her expression, but finding no trace of judgement or disgust. Maybe she had been silly to expect her friend not to understand.

"I must say I am surprised, but not as much as you probably expected. So, Snape... and he kissed you? He really kissed you?"

Ginny babbled excitedly and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. This was definitely not she had expected, should her friends find out.

"Yes, he did." The two girls were smiling widely at each other.

"So... how was he? I bet he knows his way around with women, being so determined and all," Ginny said, casting a dirty look at Hermione. Hermione flushed.

"Ginny! Stop it, will you! And yes, he is an excellent kisser," she added, as Ginny toppled over, howling with laughter.

"I knew it! There must be so much passion behind those severe eyes. Oh, Mione, this is so exciting!"

"Is it, really? After all, it was just a kiss."

"But you are in love, aren't you?"

"I am, but is he?" Hermione heaved a sigh. A kiss was just that – a kiss. Not a promise, but a mere sign of lust. She had felt his desire, his hardness pressed against her, but he had not said or done anything that would mean he felt more than that.

"Then, you just have to find out if he is."

The two girls left the bathroom, after promises of secrecy and trust. Hermione was somewhat relieved to have shared her secret, but also a bit worried. She had no doubt she could trust Ginny, but what if she accidentally let Snape know she knew? Hermione was certain that her Professor would not appreciate the discussion she and Ginny had had, and she had every intention to respect his ways. Reaching her next class, she decided to try and sneak down to the dungeons later.

***

Severus was furious. How could he do something like that? Sending a gift was one thing, but taking advantage on a half naked schoolgirl... He shook his head in disbelief. He shouldn't have kissed her. He was a teacher, she a student, and his behaviour had been beyond unacceptable.

He scolded himself for being so careless, completely ignoring the fact that she had been more than willing to receive his attentions. Pushing away the memory of her in his arms, lustfully kissing him, he sat down at his desk and started marking essays.

When he realized that his quill had stopped for the fifth time and he was staring into space, he gave up, and went to a cabinet at the back of the room. He poured a healthy amount of Firewhiskey into a tumbler, grimacing as the burning sensation spread into his stomach.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings. He quickly removed the wards, telling the intruder to enter in an irritable tone. As the door slowly opened, he had enough time to wonder if Hermione had gone to the Headmaster with her story. It wouldn't be the first time he had been reported for harassing a student, but never in a sexual way. Severus snorted at the thought.

"P-Professor Snape?" Her voice was low, a bit shaky. She entered the room, eyes darting nervously. She closed the door, leaning against it.

"Miss Granger." Severus was at a loss for words. There she was, looking into his eyes, showing no sign of remorse or fear. Unsure how to continues, Severus rose from his seat, slowly walking towards her. He could sense her anxiety, her uncertainty.

"I... I would like a word, if it's all right with you, sir," she began, wringing her hands.

"Oh... certainly, Miss Granger. Would you care to sit down?" Snape offered a chair to her.

"No... thank you. I'm fine, sir."

"Then what is it?" He didn't mean to sound blunt, but his usual grace seemed to have vanished.

Hermione cleared her throat. She couldn't back down now. Bracing herself, she spoke: "It's about what happened earlier, sir."

Severus turned his eyes to the floor. Gathering his bearings, he looked into her eyes. He hoped his expression showed the sincerity he wanted her to see.

"I must apologize. It was entirely my fault, a horrible mistake, that will never take place again, I assure you."

Hermione gasped. A horrible mistake? So, he was feeling remorse. He probably thought he had kissed her against her will. Feeling a bit more confident, she took a step closer.

"I don't think is was a mistake, sir," she said earnestly.

Severus' head jerked up. He eyed her suspiciously. When her gaze didn't falter, he slowly shook his head.

"Yes, it was. It was wrong. Although you might have a crush on me – yes, I did find those sketches – I had no right to touch you."

Hermione blushed. Of course he had seen the pictures, but she had thought he had acted the way he did because of them. Frowning, she started to speak, but was interrupted by a wave of his hand. Looking at him, she noticed he looked somewhat irritated.

"Please, do not argue with me. I have no intention whatsoever to engage in any kind of interaction with _silly schoolgirls, _aside from what is expected professionally. Now, if you're quite finished, I have some work to do," Severus hissed. Faking contempt, he sneered at her.

Hermione was taken aback. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned on her heel and stormed out. At the sound of the door slamming shut, Severus slumped down into his chair, wiping his brow. That had been close.

Hermione rushed up the stairs, blinded by tears. _Silly schoolgirl. _His words rang in her ears, tearing her heart to shreds. She let out a shaky breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. His cruelty had been too much, and totally unexpected after the recent incident. She made her way towards the Gryffindor tower, avoiding everyone. She was in no mood to see anyone.

When she reached her room, she collapsed onto her bed, wailing in despair. Crookshanks paid no mind to her, carefully licking his privates next to her. "Great," she thought, "I've been rejected and humiliated by my Professor, and now I'm left with a cat's arsehole pushed into my face." Wiping her eyes, she got undressed, and went to sleep.


	5. Don't Stand So Close To Me

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 5: Don't Stand So Close To Me

A/N: Yes, I know – it is taking so long for these two to get to the point, but they will – eventually. Title taken from the song by The Police. And again, thank you for your kind words.

J.K owns. I got a time-share.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Severus was unable to sleep. After humiliating Hermione and driving her away, he'd been pacing his rooms restlessly, pouring shot after another until the bottle was finished, and Severus dead drunk. Unfortunately, his intoxication didn't lead to passing out, but into obscene thoughts and lust. Severus grunted as his mind played yet again the scene in his head. Her lips against his own, the soft curvaceous body yielding to him... frustrated and aroused, Severus collapsed on his bed, fumbling open his pants. Grabbing his shaft, Severus closed his eyes and let his mind drift. The forbidden fantasies rushing through his brain, Severus moaned, desperate for a release. As he finally orgasmed, he couldn't hold back a hoarse scream. Her name on his lips, Severus finally drifted to sleep.

***

Hermione woke with an aching head, puffy eyes and a determination to stay in bed for the rest of the school year. There was no way she would be able to face Professor Snape, not after last night. Face burning with shame, Hermione groaned as she remembered his sneer and scornful words. How could she have been so wrong? A kiss was just a kiss, and nothing more.

When Hermione didn't show up at breakfast, Ginny decided pay her a visit. Finding her friend still in bed, hair hanging like a curtain over her face, shocked Ginny more than she was ready to admit. Hermione was, no matter how distressed, known to keep control over herself. The sight of the older girl's tear streamed face, red eyes and nose, and complete lack of interest in school work was definitely worrying.

Taking Hermione's hand, Ginny forced her to tell what had taken place the previous night. Hiccuping, Hermione explained everything, pausing only to blow her nose. When she was finished, they sat in silence for a while. Then, Ginny grabbed her by the arm roughly, lifting her up and summoning her clothes.

"Ginny! Stop it, I am not going anywhere. Ever."

"Oh shut it already! Don't you realize that this is exactly what Snape expected you to do? He called you a silly schoolgirl, and you are acting like one."

Hermione paused before she was able to argue. Ginny was right. She should've known better, but overcome with emotions, she had been the image of everything Snape had claimed her to be. And this whimpering, over dramatic creature was not her.

"You are right. I should get dressed." Hermione headed towards the bathroom, hoping she'd be able to hide the tracks of her tears. In fifteen minutes, she was ready to leave. Ginny beamed at her, holding out a piece of toast and an apple. Hermione smiled.

"You know, he did kiss you. No matter what he may have said, I still think there is something going on. And we'll find out what it is. Meanwhile, you let him have a taste of his own medicine." Smirking, Ginny explained her plan to Hermione. Giggling, the two girls agreed to meet later for a more detailed battle plan. For now, Hermione was going to act as if nothing had ever happened. She would show him what she was made of.

***

The girl was trying to drive him insane. Severus had expected a shy, possibly shameful student to enter his classroom. Instead, the young woman sitting at the front had been as studious as ever, perfecting her potion while answering his questions eagerly, a knowing and enigmatic smile playing on her lips. First, Severus had been slightly irritated, then completely unsure, and finally almost unable to meet her gaze. Furthermore, Hermione was conducting herself with a grace he had not seen before, almost as a grown woman would. Her robes hugged her hips and breasts in a way that made Severus swallow hard, and distracted, he accidentally dismissed the class fifteen minutes early. As the students hurriedly exited the classroom, Severus couldn't help but steal a glance at her direction, watching her as she left with her friends. The sway of her hips and the ever untamed curls reaching almost her bum made him swallow again, cursing under his breath. He'd be damned if he let her get under his skin. And yet, she already had.

***

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Ginny, and the two girls sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron was still at the Quidditch practice, and Harry had some things to discuss with Dumbledore, so the girls were left alone for the time-being. Helping herself a huge slice of Shepherd's pie, Hermione stole a quick glance towards the Head Table. Snape was already there, the usual sullen look on his face, hunched over his meal. As they ate, Hermione explained in detail everything that had happened during the Potions class, and Ginny had a hard time suppressing her giggles. They were convinced that Snape had no idea what was going on, and had every intention to push him to the limit. The girls kept whispering through out the whole meal, which didn't go unnoticed to Severus. Losing the last of his appetite, Severus rose from his seat, and stormed out. Hermione and Ginny exchanged knowing glances. Grinning widely, they lifted their goblets. "Let the hunt begin," Ginny said, as they raised a toast.

Later that night, Hermione was finishing her homework in the common room. She could have studied in the privacy of her own room, but had noticed that many younger students needed help with their school work, and spent at least a couple of nights every week helping those in need. Tonight, she had had the chance to revise by herself, and glancing at her watch, she realized it was almost curfew. Yawning, she stretched her limbs, and decided to take a long, hot bath. She went to her room to collect her toiletries, and headed towards the Prefects bath. The thought of steaming water and the luxurious foam made her sigh contentedly.

Reaching her destination, Hermione opened the door and locked it with a flick of her wand. It was unlikely someone else would find the need to use the Prefects bath at this hour, but it never hurt to be careful. Stripping down, she let the hot water fill the bathtub, generously pouring the vanilla scented liquid in the water. Exhaling sharply, she gently lowered herself into the almost scalding water, savouring the feeling. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, letting her mind drift. Her fingers trailed down her chest, caressing her hard nipples. The soft foam covered her up to her neck, and she turned off the water, sinking lower in the tub.

She was so sensitive all over. Her skin was almost raw; it had been too long since had had the chance to touch herself, and now, her moment had come. Turning the shower on, she guided the shower head between her thighs, gasping as the water hit her labia. More than ready, she let her head fall backwards, moaning in ecstasy.

She was so concentrated in her own emotions, she failed to notice the door opening. As her orgasm crested, she let out a scream, twisting and gasping for air. The water spilled on the floor, her cries echoing from the walls.

Severus stood at the door, his cock throbbing painfully in his trousers. He had entered the bathroom thinking there was something wrong, as he had heard the cries while patrolling the corridors. Now, he witnessed a sight he would not soon forget; Hermione naked, touching herself, completely lost in herself. Unable to move a muscle, Severus stood there, staring at the Gryffindor Head Girl.

Hermione slowly came back to herself. Smiling, she began to wash her hair, humming contentedly to herself. As she bent her head down, Severus finally gained control of his limbs, and pressing one hand against his groin, exited the bathroom. As he tried to control his painful erection long enough to reach the privacy of his rooms, Severus swore under his breath. _Damned that girl. _

Hermione noticed a draft as she lifted her head. Quickly glancing at the door, she found it closed, and continued to wash her hair. A moment later, as she was exiting the bath, she noticed the door was unlocked. She was certain she had locked it, but since no one had come in while she was taking a bath, it was likely she had simply forgotten. Scolding herself for being so careless, she got back to her room.

That night, Hermione slept soundly.

Severus didn't.

***

_Hermione rose from the tub, skin rosy from the steam, her wet curls dripping water. She took a step closer, her gaze steady, head slightly tilted. She made no effort to shield herself, as she covered the distance between them. Falling down on her knees, she began to open his pants, caressing him through the fabric. He let out a moan as her lips enclosed his cock, her tongue lapping the moisture on the tip. His fingers entwined in her hair, he began to thrust in her mouth, his cries of passion louder by the minute. _

Severus woke up as his seed squirted on his stomach. Wiping his brow, he reached for his wand and muttered a cleaning spell. He had come to his room with a huge boner, and, unable to calm down, had been forced to masturbate. Apparently, it had been just a temporary release, as she had haunted his dreams yet again. Grunting, Severus closed his eyes and hoped for more peaceful dreams for the remains of the night.

***

The following morning was a bright, sunny one, filled with the colours of Autumn, and Hermione smiled as she drew open the curtains and saw the Black Lake shimmering in the sun. It would be a perfect day for reading outside, and grabbing her book bag, Hermione decided to have some breakfast before enjoying the weather. She was in a good mood, and singing softly to herself, she entered the Great Hall. Sitting at the table, she buttered a piece of toast, and poured herself some tea as she waited for the post owls to arrive. She wanted to have a look at the Prophet before she's be off, and very soon the owls arrived, bringing Hermione not only her paper, but also a letter. Giving the hooting owl some treats, Hermione tucked the letter under her robes. She had recognized the hand writing, and had no intention to read the letter in the presence of others. Taking a bite of her toast, she concentrated in the recent activities described in the paper.

Severus watched her as she received the letter. He was a bit surprised to see her tucking it away, and somewhat disappointed, as well. Frowning at his coffee, he took a sip and quickly excused himself from the table. He had business to take care of. It may be Saturday, but to Severus Snape, it was no day of leisure.

***

The sunshine felt wonderful on her face. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her cheeks. Slowly, she began to walk towards the lake, looking for a spot with some privacy. Despite her high spirit, she was in no mood to have company, and finding a grassy patch behind a tree, she quickly sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_once more, allow me to apologize for the unfortunate incident that took place a few days ago. As your teacher, I take full responsibility, and am aware of the possible consequences. I had no right to do what I did. _

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. Here he was, going on and on about this yet again. She continued to read.

_Furthermore, I am truly sorry about the harsh words I used. I do not think of you as one of the mindless, giggling girls, but think very highly of you instead. If I insulted you, I am sorry. _

_I dare to inquire you opinion on the piece of jewellery you received on your birthday. I do hope it pleased you._

_Sincerely, S. Snape_

Hermione read the last paragraph over and over, trying to grasp its meaning. He had sent the pendant. He had picked it out for her. He wanted her to like it. And he had written the words, those sweet words she by now knew by heart. She felt a surge of hope, as a determined smile spread across her face. "Severus Snape, I am going to have you," she said to herself. "You will be mine, Professor."


	6. You Look So Fine

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 6: You Look So Fine

A/N: Things are getting a bit out of hand, in a sense. This is a long chapter, so I apologize for the delay. However, I hope you'll find it enjoyable. The title is from the great song Garbage published in the 90's, and will play it's part in this chapter.

Thank you so much for your reviews, I love it when you speak your minds.

J.K is the chosen one. I choose her.

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen her professor in weeks. A sudden "family emergency", as it was officially known, had taken Professor Snape away for an undefined amount of time. Hermione was worried, but also confident, that Snape would return in good health. In the meantime, she focused in her studies, tutoring the younger students when necessary.

It was the beginning of October. The traditional Halloween Feast was being planned, and as usual, it caused a lot of discussion among the students. Hermione paid no mind to it; she had never been one to enjoy such happenings, but preferred solitude instead. However, as the Head Girl, she was forced to participate in the meetings, and as the students and staff members got together to plan the event, she took her place at the table, hoping the meeting wouldn't take too long.

"So, what ideas have you come up with this year?" McGonagall asked expectantly.

"Well, we were thinking about a themed party," Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed as a loud discussion broke out. She really did not want to participate in some silly costume party.

"Please, let me explain," Ginny tried to raise her voice over the commotion, but to no avail.

"Quieten down!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Now, let's hear what Miss Weasley has to say."

Everyone sat back down, and turned their eyes to Ginny. Ginny cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, we were thinking about a themed party. The theme being Muggles."

Ginny explained her idea further. Everyone would wear muggle clothes, there would be muggle food and drinks, music, the works. As she described the decorations, sounds of acceptance erupted, and before long, the idea was accepted. Ginny grinned widely.

"I suppose the motion is passed, then."

"But what about the music? We have always had a live band playing," asked a pretty blonde Ravenclaw. "We can't bring muggles here to play, can we," she continued.

"I think that can be taken care of," Ginny assured her. "You see, we have our own band here in Hogwarts." Turning around, she waved at Lavender to bring a poster.

"Here, my dear audience, is a poster of the band in question. "The Witching Hour" will be playing all night, with no magic involved." Grinning, Ginny invited the rest of the band to join her. "I am the lead guitarist, Luna plays the base, Lavender the keyboards, Parvati is our rhythm guitarist, and Hannah our drummer."

"But... who is your singer?" Hermione asked.

"Funny that you should bring this up, Hermione, since you will be one of them," Ginny declared triumphantly.

"Me? Oh, no I am not," Hermione exclaimed, but with little effect. Ginny went on explaining that they would have several singers, all among students and staff. The idea was cheered upon, and before Hermione knew it, she was receiving song requests. "At least none of them was _Paranoid," _she mused, as she went to dinner with the rest of the group.

**

"So, Mione, what are you going to sing?" Ron was stuffing his face with chicken, and Hermione grimaced at the sight. Swallowing, Ron looked at her expectantly.

"Ron, it is not said I will sing at all."

"Of course you are! C'mon, you have a great voice, you really must do this!"

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm. True, she was a fairly good singer, and the more she thought about the idea, the more she began to actually like it. Maybe she would take to the stage after all.

Ron kept on offering her songs to sing, and Harry joined in, which eventually led to very ridiculous ideas. Laughing their heads off, they finished dinner and left for the common room.

As Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, she noticed Ginny waiting for her outside her door. Ginny had disappeared before dinner, and Hermione was eager to learn what was going on. She invited Ginny in, and hastily closed the door.

"So, where were you? We missed you at dinner," Hermione said as they sat on the sofa.

"I had some business to take care of. Nothing serious, but a secret for now," Ginny said enigmatically. Knowing her friend's stubbornness, Hermione didn't push the subject any further. Instead, she offered Ginny some chocolates, and they both took a healthy bite before Ginny continued.

"I know you are probably somewhat irritated with me because of me being so bossy earlier, but let me explain before you bite my head off. You see, you could sing a really wonderful song and dedicate it to Professor Snape," Ginny said, winking.

Hermione grinned. She began to understand the plot, and she liked it. The girls began planning the coming event and decided to practise as soon as possible. Hermione already had a song in mind, and she knew it would say everything she wanted to say.

**

As the month wore on, the band practised with several singers. No one save the band knew who was performing, and it caused wild rumours to spread. At some point, it was said that Dumbledore would sing "Sympathy For The Devil", wearing nothing but leather pants. None of the band members did anything to correct the assumptions, and by the time Halloween arrived, every single student was going to be present at the party, no matter how much they loathed Muggles.

Professor Snape had returned, and was seemingly tired. No visible marks of violence could be detected, but Hermione noticed the darkness under his eyes and the bitter lines that had grown deeper. She wanted to go to him, but knew better than that. He would accept no pity, or any attempt to comfort him, and she let him be. Little did she know, that in his rooms, late at night, he'd fall asleep thinking of her.

**

Severus had been away for what seemed a lifetime. He had endured his Master's wrath, received new orders, and returned to find no answer to his letter. Disappointed and his pride hurt, he was even meaner than usually. The week after his return, he managed to deduct a hundred House points, resulting to a heated conversation with Minerva and Filius. Furious, Snape stayed at his chambers, refusing to join others at meals. As the Halloween Feast drew nearer, Dumbledore forced the teachers to sit down and discuss, and a peace of sorts was accomplished. After Dumbledore Summoned a bottle of twenty-year-old Firewhiskey, and generously poured his colleagues a couple of rounds, the bickering ended and after a while, everyone was happily tipsy and ready to forget the quarrel all together.

**

Hermione was nervous. The night of the Halloween Feast had arrived, and she was trying to tame her hair, cursing as the wild curls refused to do as she wanted. Frustrated, she threw her hairbrush at the door, hitting Lavender in the head.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Lavender rubbed her head, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Lavender. It's just that my hair... it's a mess." Hermione sat down, exasperated. No matter what she did, her hair had it's own will.

"Is that all? I can help you with that, if you like," Lavender said cheerfully.

Hermione glanced at the other girl, certain that she was making fun of her. When she saw no sign of scorn, she gladly accepted, and let Lavender do her magic. And magic she did. After she was finished, Hermione looked at an artistic, yet delicate up-do, with soft curls framing her face. Shrieking with delight, Hermione hugged Lavender, and left the bathroom to get changed.

As Hermione entered her room, she noticed a package sitting on her bed. She opened the box, revealing a card and paper wrapping something.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you like this little surprise I managed to come by. Consider it an early Christmas present, if you like – but please, wear it tonight. Trust me, this is The Dress for the occasion._

_Ginny_

Hermione had a hard time believing her eyes. The dress was nothing like she had had in mind for tonight, but she saw instantly that Ginny was right. As she turned to face the mirror, she gasped. The rich burgundy silk complimented her skin, the corset creating a very thin waist while showing off her breasts. The skirt of the dress was knee-length, layered with tulle, and moved softly as Hermione turned around to see the back of her dress. Normally, this kind of dress would have made her feel almost nude, but now, she just admired her reflection. "I am beautiful," she whispered.

Before leaving her room, she put on her ruby. "That should answer his question," she thought, smiling to herself.

**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. As Hermione slipped in through the entrance to the stage, she noticed Professor Snape at the back of the hall. Exhaling, she braced herself for the evening.

"HOGWARTS! ARE YOU READY?!!" The spotlight hit the bellowing Hagrid, who had managed to find muggle clothes his size, and wore ragged jeans and a leather jacket over a band tee. Hermione noticed with delight that the tee in question promoted AC/DC. As Hagrid warmed the audience, the band gathered behind the curtain, ready for the first song.

"Here they are! The gorgeous, the amazing, the one and only – The Witching Hour!" Hagrid jumped off the stage, as the lights started dancing, and the curtain dropped. The band picked up speed, starting with Ginny as the lead singer.

_When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head  
And I just cant get enough, I just cant get enough  
All the things you do to me and everything you said  
And I just cant get enough, I just cant get enough_

_We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just cant seem to get enough _

Ginny shot some rather naughty looks at Harry, who seemingly blushed. As the song continued, Hermione noticed Pansy Parkinson dragging Draco to the dance floor, shouting at the top of her lungs that she loved this song. Smirking, Hermione swayed to the music.

The first song came to an end, and the band was greeted with cheers and whistles.

"OK, I take it you liked that! Now, next up we have something very special in store for you... Are you ready for the Notorious Neville?"

The crowd yelled and stomped, no one really paying attention to who it actually was that took his place behind the microphone. As the drums began their rhythmic pounding, the spotlight revealed a figure dressed entirely in black. As the keyboard joined in, the figure raised his head, looking around malevolently. Sneering, he began.

_Der Wahnsinn  
Ist nur eine schmale Brucke  
Die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb  
Ich steig dir nach  
Das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt  
Ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht  
Weil es seine Mutter riecht _

Hermione was flabbergasted. Not only was the malicious looking creature Neville, but he was damned good! As Neville continued to growl in German, Grabbe and Goyle began to raise their fists, and finally, they formed a mosh pit at the front. As the song reached it's end, Neville dived from the stage, and was carried away by screaming fans. It was hilarious to watch him surrounded by adoring girls, one offering him a drink, another asking for an autograph. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Next, the stage was taken by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, who performed a duet. As they sang "I've got you under my skin", Professor Flitwick lead Madame Pomfrey to the dance floor, and despite their difference in height, they danced quite elegantly. Hermione watched as her Head of House, dressed in a vintage ball gown, held hands with the Headmaster as they sang together, looking into each others eyes. It almost seemed as there was more to this than meets the eye, but as the song ended and the next singer climbed on stage, her musing was interrupted. It was Ron, and his eyes were focused on her.

As Ron started, Hermione hoped that she had worn something else. His eyes revealed all too much, and she shivered.

_  
I love you so much, can't count all the ways  
I've died for you girl and all they can say is  
"He's not your kind"  
They never get tired of putting me down  
And I'll never know when I come around  
What I'm gonna find  
Don't let them make up your mind.  
Don't you know...  
_

"Oh sweet Nimue, no!" Hermione was getting quite agitated, as Ron kept staring at her, lust and longing in his eyes. She closed hers as he continued to the chorus:

_  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon,  
Please, come take my hand  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon,  
Soon, you'll need a man _

Ron wasn't that bad of singer, and some fifth years had already come in front of the stage, casting adoring looks in his direction. Ron's attention was directed to Hermione, and she wondered if she'd be able to cancel her performance and run for it, when the song finally ended. As Ron started to walk in her direction, she heard – to her immense relief – Ginny announce:

"And now, a very special treat for you. The Witching Hour proudly presents: Miss Hermione Granger!"

Before Ron managed to say anything, Hermione climbed to the stage, and took her place at the front. The lights dimmed, and Lavender began to play. Hermione lifted her gaze, searching for the only one she really wanted to sing to.

_You look so fine_

_I want to break your heart  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over_

_It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over _

Her husky voice filled the hall. She could see couples approaching the dance floor, while others sat and listened, holding hands. She locked her eyes at his as she began the next verse:

_I'm not like all the other girls  
I can't take it like the other girls  
I won't share it like the other girls  
That you used to know _

She told everything she needed with the words someone else had written. "I love you, but I can't let you hurt me. I won't let you hurt me."

Severus stared at the young woman, unable to move. She was not the insufferable know-it-all he had known for so many years, and yet, once again, she knew everything. He couldn't comprehend why this gorgeous, angelic creature would sing a love song to him, but she did. And, she was wearing the pendant. The jewel he had chosen for her. His insecurity was washed away. His throat tightened, as she continued:

_I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
We'll waste some time  
You're the only one for me _

Severus' hands trembled. He cursed under his breath for not being able to wear his robes; they would have covered his hands more adequately. Now, he just shoved his fists in his pockets, hoping that no-one would notice the emotional state they were giving away. Luckily, all eyes were on Hermione, and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Hermione saw her Professor standing in the shadow. She could sense his inner turmoil, and as he shoved his hands in his pockets, she knew she had reached her goal. Severus looked very different tonight, _he looked so fine, _wearing black jeans and a matching turtle neck. His slender figure was all she had eyes for, and as the song draw to an end, she hurried down the stairs and practically ran towards him.

But he was no longer there.

**

Hermione spent the remains of the evening looking for Severus and avoiding Ron, but neither of the two were successful. As she took a walk outside, Ron managed to corner her, and despite her protesting, managed to steal a kiss. Ron had drunk too many beers, and deaf to all objections, pressed himself against her, groping and peppering her with sloppy kisses. He kept telling her how beautiful she looked, how he knew her song was meant for him, and that he was ready and willing to "go all the way".

"No, Ron, stop! I do not want this!" Hermione was quickly panicking. Ron seemed to be totally out of reach, and her pushing and shoving was doing no good. Drunk as he was, Ron finally managed to push her to the ground, falling on top of her. His breath made Hermione sick, and she started gagging. Suddenly, his weight was lifted off her, and gasping for air, she sat up, hugging herself.

"Weasley! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Snape was furious, and not even trying to hold back, he hurled Ron away from Hermione.

Ron uttered something unintelligible, his gaze shifting between Snape and Hermione.

"Well? Explain yourself this minute!" Snape spat. He threw a vial at Ron, ordering him to drink it, and Ron hastily gulped the liquid. After a few moments, Ron had seemingly sobered, and looked at Hermione with sheer terror.

"Mione? Wha-what happened? I didn't do this, did I?"

Hermione saw her friend shrink in shame, as he realized that he indeed had hurt her. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, and he pleaded for forgiveness. Hermione knew that he was terribly sorry, but she was still in a shock herself, so she just shook her head, fleeing the place.

**

Hermione cried her eyes out. Curled up in a ball, she lay on the grass, in her favourite hide-out. Hermione knew she should go back to the castle, but she couldn't bear the thought of seeing Ron just now. She knew Ron had not meant to abuse her; he had just been drunk.

"It still gave him no right," she though. No matter how drunk, he had no right to touch her. She was not physically hurt; the pain she felt was much worse. Her heart shrank in her chest as she realized that this might mean the end of a friendship she had held dear for so many years. How could she look at him in the same way ever again? And would he ever be able to forgive himself? She wept desperately.

She didn't hear the faint rustle of the fallen leafs, but felt a warm blanket cover her suddenly. Exhausted, she let him lift her, and hold her to his chest. As he gently caressed her hair, Hermione clung to him, her sobs muffled against him.

Finally, it seemed she had no tears left. Heaving a heavy sigh, she relaxed against him.

Severus felt her become less tense, and patted her back. He had followed her to the grounds, after sending Ron to his dormitory with menacing words. Ron would be taken care of later; she needed him now.

"Are you feeling any better, Miss Granger?" Severus' voice was warm and soothing, just as his hands caressing her back.

"I-I suppose so, sir. Thank you." Wiping her nose, Hermione started to get up.

"No reason to thank me, Miss Granger. I assure you that Weasley will receive a suitable punishment, and you won't have to fear anything from him."

Hermione winced. She knew that Ron would have to face consequences for his actions, but she didn't want him to be expelled. This, however, was not the time or the place to discuss such matters.

She got up, her legs a bit shaky, and was somewhat relieved to feel Severus' hand supporting her. Eyes cast down, she wondered if it would be possible to sleep out here. Going back to the Gryffindor tower had very little appeal to her at the moment; spending the night in the hospital wing possibly even less. She didn't want any rumours to spread, and her staying at the infirmary would certainly create some.

"Miss Granger, let me escort you to Madame Pomfrey. She should take a look at you."

"Oh, no, there's no need for that. I... I don't want to see her just now."

Severus nodded in agreement. It was understandable that she had no desire to visit the infirmary, but she needed a check-up. Taking a step closer, he gently tried to lift her jaw.

"Miss Granger, if you don't let Madame Pomfrey check up on you, then I shall do it. Please, let me take a look at your face, I need to see if there is any damage."

"There is none, sir. I... I look horrible, please don't look at my face."

Severus lifted her face with a firm hand and looked into her eyes. He saw the wide, brown eyes still welling with tears.

"Miss Granger... Hermione... you have never looked more beautiful."

She took a step closer, and was in his arms. Their lips met, and he kissed her tears away. Whispering sweet words in her ear, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his rooms.

**

No words were necessary. As he watched her in the candle light, he felt like his heart would burst. She was so beautiful, she was there, and she was his. Gently stripping her, he lead her to his bedroom, kissing her all over as he removed her clothing. Her whimpering made him crazy, and his kisses became more passionate, almost raw. She replied with the same intensity, holding his head to her breasts and wrapping her thighs around him as they collapsed on the bed.

His arousal was immense; he had never felt like this before, and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. Taking off his clothes, he watched the flushed, naked beauty beneath him. She was panting, her nipples erect, and as he took of his pants, she reached out to him, urging him to come closer.

Hermione was looking at Severus as he removed his clothes. He had very little hair on his chest, and besides that, a thin line of hair from his navel towards his pubic hair. He was so beautiful to her. She admired his broad chest, and glancing down, she gasped as she saw his erect cock. Suddenly, she was afraid. She had never been with a man, and the little experience she had had not prepared her to this.

Severus saw the sudden fear in her eyes, and looked at her questioningly. Averting his eyes, she shifted nervously.

"Hermione? Is something the matter?"

"No... it's just that... I have never..."

Severus stared at her in shock. She was a virgin. Exhaling, he lay down next to her.

"It's OK. We don't have to do anything."

Hermione turned her eyes to him. He looked at her with patience and gentleness in his eyes.

"But I want to. Severus, I want you. Just... be gentle, please."

Severus wanted to make love to her desperately; however, he was not an animal. Shaking his head, he moved away from her.

"No, Hermione. I won't touch you. Let's just try and get some sleep."

Turning to pick up his drawers, he missed the look of determination in Hermione's eyes. Before he could reach his clothes, he felt her fingers travel across his hip, stroking his shaft a moment later.

"I said I want to do it. Please, make love to me Severus."

Severus was both aroused and irritated, but couldn't help but grunt as Hermione moved her hand, her thumb caressing the tip of his dick. Turning to face her, he slipped his hand between her thighs and started rubbing her gently. Hermione moaned. Spreading her wetness, Severus found the hard nub and teased it with his thumb while slowly inserting his index finger inside her. He could feel the small tissue inside, and knew he would hurt her. If it wasn't for her fingers, he would've stopped it there and then. But, she was driving him insane with her touch, and unable to hold back any longer, Severus climbed on top of her.

Hermione held her breath. She could feel the blunt tip between her thighs, ready to enter her. As Severus slowly began to push inside her, he mumbled something in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I do not wish to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter. _The pain you cause is sweet._"

And sweet is was, so sweet it brought tears to her eyes, as he finally was inside her completely. As Severus started to rock inside her gently, Hermione soon forgot the slight pain she had felt and wrapped her ankles around his back, eagerly meeting his movement.

Severus felt her nails dig in his back. Groaning, he picked up the pace, losing himself in ecstasy. As he felt his orgasm approach, he heard her scream his name over and over. Feeling the rhythmic spasms inside her, he spurted his semen in a jet. Spent, he collapsed on top of her.

"You'll be the death of me, girl," he managed, before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, finally it happened! The songs mentioned in this chapter are "I just can't get enough" by Depeche Mode, "Du riechst so gut" by Rammstein, "I've got you under my skin" by Frank Sinatra and "Girl, you'll be a woman soon" by Urge Overkill. The song Hermione sang is the one mentioned in the beginning, "You look so fine" by Garbage.


	7. Lust, Love And Laughs

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 7: Lust, Love And Laughs

A/N: Another short one, but this was necessary to get out of the way before things heat up again. Hope you like it anyway!

J.K knows. I try to guess.

* * *

Severus watched the sleeping girl next to him. He still wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, but for now, he was happy where he was. Gently moving a loose curl from her face, he listened to her breathing. He smiled to himself. She felt safe with him.

"I will keep you from harm," he murmured, as he planted a kiss on her nose. Getting up silently as he did not want to wake her, he tiptoed towards the bathroom.

Coming back, he saw Hermione leaning on her elbow, smiling at him. How he loved that smile.

"Good morning," she said, still drowsy.

"Good morning. Sorry if I woke you." Severus sat on the bed, and Hermione curled up against his back, gently stroking his arm. Severus wondered how it was possible to feel so at ease, so natural with her. It was like they had always been like this. Enjoying her touch, he looked down at her and bending down, kissed her softly on the lips.

"No, you didn't. I slept enough," she responded, moving her fingers to his chest. She could see the half moons she had made on his back, and glancing down, saw a love bite on her breast. She grinned. He was every bit as passionate as she had expected, a perfect match for her.

Severus was savouring their closeness; it was rarely that he had woken up with a woman, and never had he felt anything more than embarrassment or annoyance on those occasions. He had had his share of women, but if he could avoid it, he never let them spend the night. Or stayed after sex.

As her fingers travelled all over his body, his thoughts were turned towards their love-making. Severus felt his member stir, and tried to get up, but Hermione tugged at his hand, obviously having no intention of letting him go. Giggling, she pushed him flat on his back, straddling him. Severus was unable to stifle a grin.

"You naughty girl! What are you up to?" Severus laughed as Hermione bent down and nibbled his neck, growling.

"Why, I am trying to have a bite. Last night's activities left me famished," Hermione managed while grazing his earlobe with her teeth. Severus groaned.

"I believe the breakfast is traditionally served on a table."

"If you insist, darling, but I would hate to stop right now."

Severus laughed out loud, taking delight in her witty answers. She was amazing, in so many ways. As her mouth travelled downwards and latched on his nipple, he gasped. She may not have that much experience with men, but she certainly was a fast learner.

Hermione loved to touch him. His responses made her quim ache sweetly, and despite the slight soreness she still felt, she was more than ready for another round. Moving her hand on his thigh, she felt the hardness press against her. She wanted to do so much more, but they both were growing impatient, and as she took his balls in one hand and started to caress his cock with the other, Severus roughly threw her on her back.

"You... drive... me... insane," he panted, as he slid inside her. "Sweet Merlin, but you are tight!"

Hermione took him inside with joy, grasping his hair. Their eyes locked as he moved inside her, first slowly and gently, then faster and finally, thrusting his throbbing cock all the way in. Hermione felt the familiar spasms, and came, crying out in ecstasy. Severus was not far behind; lifting her ankles on his shoulders, he pushed himself deeper, and felt his cum squirt as he came.

"You know, I think I love you," he whispered, as he cradled her in his arms.

**

Spending the day in bed was what they both would have wanted, but unfortunately, it was impossible. The after glow could only last so long, and as Severus was certain they would end up having sex again if they didn't get dressed, he sent Hermione to the shower. Meanwhile, he called his house elf and ordered some breakfast, and smiled to himself as he heard her sing in the shower. She was singing the song from the feast. _Their song._

As Hermione came out, cheeks rosy and her hair dripping, Severus took his turn in the bathroom. He showered quickly, knowing that breakfast would be served soon enough, and exiting the bathroom, he found Hermione seated at the table, a cup of tea in one hand and The Daily Prophet in the other.

They ate in silence, occasionally exchanging glances, completely comfortable with each other. Severus wondered what it was about her that made him let down his defences; he was, after all, a very private person, and not likely to let anyone get close to him.

"Severus... I need to ask you something," Hermione started, with an embarrassed look on her face.

Severus pondered what could possibly make her look that way. Thinking he had a clue, he said: "Dearest, I assure you I did the necessary spells prior our... copulation." To his surprise, Hermione laughed at his statement.

"Oh, Severus, I do enjoy it when you talk dirty," she said, winking at him. "Naturally, I also took care of that, so I do not think we would have to worry about that subject."

"Well, be so kind as to explain a little further, then," Severus replied. He tried to keep his tone casual, but was still a bit irritated at her reaction.

"Actually, it has to do with the essay I returned... The one on Eroto potion," Hermione continued, blushing fiercely. "I was wondering if... if you happened to find some... _extra material_... I mean..." Her voice trailed off.

Severus admired the shade of crimson spreading across her cheeks, smirking at her. _So that's what this is about._ Clearing his throat, he tried to choose the right words.

"Hermione... those pictures were beautiful."

Hermione raised her gaze, unable to say a thing. His voice was sincere, and the look on his face gave away no sign of scorn.

"Not only were they beautiful, but also... quite stimulating." His voice quivered slightly, and she could see the fire in his eyes.

"So... you liked them? I mean, you are not upset?"

"No, not in the least. Unless a painful erection is considered a form of being upset."

They grinned at each other, and continued to talk about other things. As the breakfast was finished, Hermione gathered her things, and left for her room. But not before they had shared a deep kiss at the door.

Before she left the dungeon, she turned around, her hand on the door handle, and smiled to him.

"You know what? I think I love you, too."


	8. Where Were You Last Night?

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 8: Where Were You Last Night?

A/N: First, I apologize. It took way too long to finish this chapter, but as we all know, sometimes real life keeps us from doing what we really like to do. However, here is the next chappie, fresh and ready for you all.

Once again, thank you for your reviews. Each and every word means the world to me.

J.K. rocks. I pick up the scattered pebbles.

* * *

As Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor tower, she wondered if her absence had been noticed. Aware of the delicate situation, she decided to take her hidden exit instead of using the portrait hole. She just hoped no one would see her on her way upstairs.

Smiling to herself, she relived the past hours. So much had happened in such a short time, and she felt quite overwhelmed. It would most certainly become a busy day, and yawning, she finally reached her door, whispered the password, and quickly strode to her room, sighing with relief. At least no one had seen her.

Crookshanks was mewing discontentedly, and she filled his cup, scratching her Familiar behind his ears. As the cat concentrated in eating, she undressed, tossed her clothes to the loveseat, and picked a pair of jeans and a sweater to wear. When she had changed, she sat down on the edge of her bed, and gave into the thoughts buzzing in her head.

She still had no idea what was going to happen to Ron, and while she was worried for him, she also felt uneasy about seeing him. Shuddering, she remembered his forceful ways. True, he had been drunk, but she had not recognized the boy she had known for so many years, and that scared her the most.

Her musing was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Trying to sound casual, she asked who it was.

"It's me, Gin. Can I come in?"

Hermione sighed. Ginny was not the person she wanted to see just now, but knowing full well she would have no other option than letting her stubborn friend in, she opened the door with a wave of her wand. Ginny entered, shutting the door behind her.

The two friends stared at each other, silently. Hermione could see Ginny was aware of what had taken place the previous night, and averted her eyes, worrying her hands in her lap. She felt the blush creeping up her chin, and hung her head in shame.

"You stop that right this instant!"

Hermione's head shot up, and she peered at the redhead, stunned at her reaction.

"Look, Mione, it was not your fault. Trust me, I know. Ron told me everything, and while he is my brother and I love him, it does not mean I have to accept what he does. And this is wrong in so many ways. So stop looking like you have something to be ashamed of."

Hermione kept staring at Ginny, her mouth agape. All words had escaped her, and she just sat there. Ginny sat down by her, and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"I - I don't know what to say," Hermione managed. "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Neither can I, but he did. I know you, and you are probably worried sick by now, wondering what will happen to him. But, he is of age, and has to face the consequences. It's you I am more worried about. How are you?" Ginny asked, while gently stroking Hermione's back.

"I - I'm all right," Hermione sighed, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Are you, now? I daresay you should go and see Madame Pomfrey, just to be on the safe side. You did see her last night, but she should probably do a full check up," Ginny went on.

"Actually, I didn't see her." Hermione knew she could have tried to lie, but she didn't want to.

Gasping, Ginny sat bolt up right, and shot an apprehensive glance at Hermione. "So, if you didn't see her, where were you then? I knocked on your door at two, and you never answered."

"I - I was with... Professor Snape."

There. She had spilled the beans.

***

Severus stalked up the stairs, determined to meet with Dumbledore before the weekly staff meeting. His good mood had rapidly vanished, as he had remembered the reason Hermione had ended up in his bed in the first place. He knew Minerva would no approve of him going straight to Headmaster, but in his opinion, this was more serious than the usual bickering of the students. Reaching the gargoyle, he muttered the password, and entered.

As he ascended the spiral staircase, he schooled his expression into the usual grumpy one. He knew he had done something rather questionable, if not totally unacceptable, himself, and prepared to use Occlumency. Entering the Headmaster's office, he noticed the old wizard sitting behind his desk, reading a parchment with keen interest. Severus cleared his throat in order to acknowledge his presence, although he knew Dumbledore was surely aware of him.

"Ah, Severus. You are early, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, lifting his gaze from the parchment.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am. There is something I need to discuss with you, Albus," Severus said gravely.

"Do sit down," Dumbledore said, offering a lemon drop. Declining, Severus took a seat across from him, eyeing his Headmaster with a stern look on his face.

"Do speak up, Severus. I can see that something is bothering you," Dumbledore said, looking concerned.

"Actually, I think it would be best if you saw it yourself," Severus offered, suddenly coming up with an idea. If he deposited his memory into a pensieve, Dumbledore would have no question about what had taken place. Stepping towards the big bowl, he carefully placed the tip of his wand on his temple. As he drew the silvery strand with his wand, Dumbledore drew closer, looking puzzled. Severus dropped the memory into the pensieve, and stepped back, letting the older man take his place. Dumbledore gazed into the pensieve, letting himself be sucked into the memory.

Moments later, an utterly shocked Dumbledore sat at his desk, while Severus placed the memory back where it belonged. As he turned to join Dumbledore, he heard the old man gasp, and saw him collapse. Running to his Master, Severus grabbed the wizard in his arms, then grabbed some floo powder, and stuck his head into the fireplace. Bellowing "infirmary", he managed to summon Madame Pomfrey.

***

Ron sat on his bed, still in his pyjamas. His usually healthy appetite had completely disappeared, and every time he thought what he had done, he was hit by a wave of nausea. Harry had tried to talk to him, asking what had happened, but Ron was too ashamed to tell his best friend. Last night, after returning to the common room, he had found Ginny sitting by the fire, and told her everything, sobbing hysterically. Now, a cold lump of fear had settled in his stomach, for he knew he was in trouble.

He wondered if Hermione was OK, and wondered if he would ever have the opportunity to apologize to her. He knew he had lost everything last night; the possibility of becoming more than friends, and more importantly, his other best friend. Right now, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry, too. He would find out everything eventually, and Ron already dreaded the disgusted and contemptuous look on Harry's face.

Ron had no choice. While he was willing to face the consequences, he couldn't put his friends through anymore suffering. Heaving a heart breaking sigh, he went to his desk, and started writing.


	9. Confessions By The Sickbed

The Perfect Birthday Gift

Chapter 9: Confessions By The Sickbed

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry about the delay! And don't kill me for the unsatisfying end, this is another one of those "fill in"s.

J.K. kicks ass! Especially mine.

* * *

Severus marched towards the ICU. Dumbledore had been transferred to St Mungo's with great haste, and was still unconscious. Several Healers hovered over his bed, debating over the best form of care. While the patient was in no grave danger any more, the Healers were not quite sure what had caused his state. So far, they had managed to identify "a stroke of some kind", but were none the wiser as to what had caused it.

As Severus entered the room, a young Healer approached him with a grave expression on her face.

"Any news?" Severus asked quietly.

"Not so far, Professor," the Healer replied. "We know it wasn't his heart, and all possible curses have been ruled out... there is something strange about his condition, though."

"And what might that be," Severus sneered. The young Healer was getting on his nerves, stating the obvious and leaving out the important.

"While Headmaster Dumbledore's condition is stable, he is not reacting to any standard stimuli, potions, draughts or spells. He is breathing on his own, and seems perfectly normal, in every sense."

"Well, obviously there must be something wrong with the man, why else would he be like that? Rerun the tests, take new ones, and just find out what is wrong and what can be done about it!" Severus barked, starting the Healer. The young woman backed away, eyeing Snape nervously, and quickly disappeared through another door.

Severus sat down by his Master's bed, as the Healers went about their business. Grinding his teeth, Severus bit back some snide remarks considering the abysmal lack of knowledge among the Healers. Surely there must be something they could do; at least if there was someone intelligent and capable enough! The contempt and he felt helped him to deal with his own guilt. After all, this was all his doing.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. It had been a long day and even a longer night, and he felt exhausted. Massaging his temples, he felt a nasty head ache on its way. Snorting, he wondered if St Mungo's would be able to provide a decent painkiller draught. Groaning, he decided to get some from his own cabinet; after all, he was a Potions Master.

***

The school was buzzing with rumours and anxiety. The students knew their Headmaster had been rushed to St Mungo's, but had received no other information. Professor McGonagall had taken over the duties, and was now making sure that the students were properly taken care of. As the deputy Headmistress, she was determined to carry on as normal as possible.

The students, however, were anxious, and the younger ones also terrified, and as the days wore on, it was becoming certain that Dumbledore would not return any time soon. It was said that his state was caused by a curse that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had cast, and no matter how many times Minerva tried to convince the student body that this was not the case, the same rumour spread over and over again, with new strength. It seemed the students would be sent home soon, if nothing changed.

Exhausted after another busy day, Severus kicked off his boots and collapsed on his sofa. Shedding his robes, he massaged his temples, cursing under his breath. The headache had become a constant visitor, and as skilled as he may be, Severus had been unable to brew a potion strong enough to get rid of the nuisance.

He was dozing off, when a cough erupted from the hearth. Snapping to attention, Severus turned to see a flushed Healer peeking out of the fireplace.

"Professor Snape, come quick!"

"What is it?" Snape demanded, getting up and donning his robes and hopping into his boots.

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore. He has woken up."

**

Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading a Muggle novel. She hadn't seen Severus in days, and had almost began to wonder whether she had dreamed all of it. Ron had gone missing, leaving a letter behind, and the uproar caused by his escape had kept the Gryffindors busy. Hermione was sad, knowing her friend was alone and desperate, and angry, because she knew he was being a coward. He just made things worse by running away.

Molly and Arthur had come to visit Hogwarts, and had practically been ambushed by an angry Snape, slashing at them. Had it not been for Minerva, there might have been unforgivable words, but now, the Weasleys concentrated in finding their son, while Minerva tried to keep Severus calm. Luckily, none of the Weasleys had made any assumptions as to what had happened, and put no blame on Hermione.

As to Ginny, she had kept her mouth shut. Her missing brother gave her enough to think about, since her mother was at a right state, weeping one moment and raging the next. Trying to console her mother, while her father pulled all the strings to find Ron, was her number one priority, and she took to the task willingly. She was allowed to spend the weekends at the Burrow, and Hermione found herself a bit alone, now that her confidant was so busy with other things.

**

Harry had been spending some time alone, taking a stroll around the lake. He needed to think, and with the way things were at the moment, he also appreciated the solitude. He wondered when things had become so complicated, and what he could do to stop the tsunami heading their way. Ron had been a right bastard, first abusing Hermione, and then leaving others to pick up the pieces. He just couldn't believe his friend would leave like that, no matter how bad things were. He sat down on the grass, cradling his head in his hands. Soft sobs made him tremble.

Severus saw The-Boy-Who-Is-A-Constant-Nuisance, and was about to take a detour, when he heard the sounds of crying. Exhaling, he walked to Harry, and sat down beside him, handing out a hanker-chief. He nodded at the mumbled thanks, and let the boy cry his heart out, staring at the setting sun. He knew Potter would probably be mortified when he realized who was sitting next to him, but he had to put his feelings aside. As did Severus. Biting back all acid remarks, he cleared his throat.

"Mr Potter, may I ask what has upset you so?" His voice was soothing, and while Harry was embarrassed and taken aback by his presence, he heard the sincerity in Snape's tone.

"It's... it's the business with Ron," Harry sniffed. He carefully mopped his eyes and blew his nose, handing the hanker-chief back. Snape took the dripping piece of fabric, and Banished it.

"I see. Would you care to be a bit more specific?"

"Look, I know you don't like him. But, while he is stupid sometimes, he also cares for his friends deeply. I don't understand how he could do something like this, attacking Hermione and then running away!"

Snape sighed. He knew the boy was right, in every sense. While his disliking was evident, he had to admit that Ron was not one to mistreat women. As he realized this, his anger subsided, and the worry for Hermione came instead. He grimaced at the thought of deserting the girl after their night together, and wondered if she still would talk to him.

"Mr Potter, you are right. I sincerely hope your friend will be found, and that he will be man enough to take responsibility for his actions."

Harry goggled at Snape. Finally, he made to rise, not sure how to respond. Snape followed suit, and they stood facing each other, locking eyes for a while.

"Th-thank you, sir," Harry managed, averting his eyes. Somehow, this friendlier Snape made him nervous.

"You are welcome, Mr Potter. One more thing, though... How is Herm – Miss Granger?"

Harry didn't notice the near slip, but Snape could've kicked himself for it.

"She is all right, all things considered. I haven't had much time to talk to her, actually," he admitted, ashamed of his neglect.

"Well, why don't you take some time then, Mr Potter? I'm certain she would appreciate a friend at this time."

With that, Severus turned and stalked off, leaving a slightly disturbed Harry gazing after him.

**


	10. Lost and Found

A/N: I do apologize. As long as I need to. RL sucks.

However, at this point I am happy to say that this story is finally finished, and will be updated weekly from now on. So stick with me, the ride might be a tad bumpy, but all the more interesting. ;)

**Chapter 10: Lost and found**

As Severus ran through the corridors, seemingly taking forever but in reality, reaching his destination in mere minutes, he had enough time to wonder whether Dumbledore would be able to shed some light on his condition. Guilt and shame warred with anger and frustration as he approached the door that led to Albus' room, and Severus needed to gather himself before he entered. The old man knew too much of him as it was, so there really was no need for another teary eyed visitor. Minerva would take care of that, Severus was certain.

Severus opened the door and quietly slipped inside. The dim light illuminated only the bedside table, casting a warm glow on Dumbledores face. The old wizard lay peacefully, eyes closed and breathing steadily, but Severus had no doubt that his Master was fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

Truly enough, Albus opened his eyes and eyed Severus silently. Severus stayed out of the ray of light, preferring the shadowed corner, as per usual. Knowing better than to expect Severus to sit by his sickbed, Dumbledore sighed, propped himself in a sitting position, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I see you have abandoned all your duties to come to see an old man," Albus remarked dryly.

Severus scoffed. His boss should already know very well, that Severus was not to be toyed with. Mind games were his specialty, and the pathetic attempt the Headmaster had just made told Severus a great deal more than what was being said.

"Do not try to play me, old man," Severus spat. The worry he had felt was slowly giving way to contempt. How hard it was to hide at times.

"Severus, forgive me for my lousy sense of humor. Perhaps I am too old for all this," he stated, gaze wavering.

"Perhaps you are," Severus sighed. "The current state of affairs is however very serious, and demands most urgent attention. If you allow me, Headmaster, I shall fill you in..."

As Severus did what he was best at, Albus merely listened, hardly making any questions at all. When Snape was finished, silence slowly filled the space, leaving the two men deep in their thoughts. Finally, Dumbledore raised his eyes and began to speak.

"My boy, I fear Mr. Weasley is in grave danger. As are we all, but the three friends in particular. I cannot emphasize enough, how vitally important it is to find the Weasley boy as soon as possible."

"Albus, everything that can be done is already done. Molly and Arthur..."

"Severus, you do not understand. If we do not find Ronald Weasley soon, there is no telling where he will end up. The Boy Who Lived needs him. He MUST be found!" Dumbledore was out of breath, and Severus slipped out of the room as Healers rushed in, shouting commands to each other and to Mediwitches. Robes billowing behind him, Severus exited the ward, making his way to the nearest Floo. He had a lot to do, and even more to think.

Cold. So cold. Shivering helplessly, already forgetting what it felt like to be warm.

Rain did little to help the freezing boy, but it hid his tracks quite effectively. Making his way through bushes, Ron Weasley was soaked, hungry, and utterly alone. Not knowing where to go after leaving Hogwarts, Ron had run, almost blindly, and eventually, found himself in the woods. As he was less prepared to spend time outdoors, he soon discovered his error, but being upset made it impossible for him to Apparate, and so he was left to his own devices, not knowing where he was.

It had been days since he had last eaten, and he felt weak as he stumbled forward, in a desperate need of shelter. He knew he was in some part of the Forbidden Forest, but that was as much as he knew, and remembering the late Aragog and the spawn, he kept moving, scared out of his wits.

Had he been less terrified, he probably would have noticed something different in his surroundings. Perhaps he would have heard the quiet murmur of human voices, or seen the flicker of a tiny flame.

"My my, it's not every day you have your meal delivered to your doorstep," a rough voice drawled. Too late, Ron realized the danger he was in. As blackness enveloped him, he heard low growling and howls from a distance. The last thing he saw was the almost full moon peaking behind a cloud.

Hermione kept up the appearances, revising, tutoring and making sure all Prefects knew their tasks. She volunteered to do her rounds on Fridays and Saturdays, knowing the others would appreciate the time off. She, on the other hand, hoped to run into her Professor, since all they had been able to exchange lately were some quick but all the more meaningful looks. Severus was busy, juggling between teaching, spying and helping Minerva, and it seemed Dumbledore would never return.

Keeping busy was a good distraction, but as time passed, Hermione grew restless and unsure. Sometimes she even wondered if she had imagined it all, but then she would catch her lover staring and drown in the ebony depths of his eyes. _We'll have our moment, _she told herself. Unfortunately, Hermione was not one to possess the fine virtue called patience, and she grew increasingly snappish, as days went by.

Furthermore, she was unable to soothe herself, as her own fingers no longer possessed the power to give release. Not the way she needed it, anyway. Hermione craved his touch, wanted him so much her body ached. Had she not felt his eyes burning holes to her clothing, she would have thought she was the only one randy beyond reason. However, the smoldering eyes followed her keenly, giving away the passion only she knew.

Ron had lost track of time. He was not sure how long he had been kept captive; however, he knew his time was running out. It was almost full moon, and his captors kept arguing whether or not Ron would be devoured or made one of them. He was not certain which would be worse; to live or to die. The pack of werewolves was not a large one, but Ron had heard talk of Greyback, and the bits and pieces of information he was able to gather confirmed that a visit from the twisted beast was to be expected soon. Until then, Ron would be safe; the pack was too scared to make decisions on their own. He hoped Greyback would not be back any time soon; hope was hard to give up on, no matter how little of it was available.

_Someone will come for me,_ Ron assured himself. By now, he had had time to think things through, and he was more than ready to return and face what he had done. _I will make things right. I will make it up to her. All will be well again. _


	11. 10 Plotting and Planning

A/N: Teeny tiny lemony thingies, dear readers. ;) And some more cliffhangers. Disclaimers as usual.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Plotting and planning**

The Order was meeting at Grimmaulds Place, crowding the kitchen and making the air stuffy. Severus leaned against a counter, keeping to himself, while the others mainly sat at the table, talking animatedly. So far, the junior members had not been allowed to participate in most meetings, but since Ron's disappearance, it had been decided that Harry, Hermione and Ginny would take their places in the Order, including assignments and detailed information.

It was a weeknight, and Severus, Minerva and the younger members were returning to Hogwarts for the night. Severus glanced at the clock; already past eight, and still they were waiting for the final members to arrive. The Weasley twins had been on a mission for a week, and were returning to the Headquarters tonight. It was also a week since Ron had disappeared.

"Please, take your seats everyone."

Minerva had entered the room, followed by Fred and George, who looked a bit weather beaten, but otherwise unharmed. As the members sat and the chatter died down, Minerva cleared her throat and then glanced at the parchment in front of her. Severus could not make out the writing, but the style was recognizable; it was from Dumbledore.

"Now then. Let me call this meeting in order, and I would like to begin with welcoming the newest members. As of today, Harry, Hermione and Ginevra will be full-time members, with the same rights and responsibilities as the rest of us."

Molly opened her mouth, but was silenced by Arthur, who placed his hand on her arm. It was no secret that the Weasley matriarch was not happy to see her youngest joining the lines, but since Ginny already had participated in fighting, her mother had few arguments left. Sniffing, Molly shifted on her seat.

Hermione noticed that Remus was missing, and wondered if he was yet again on some secret mission. Her pondering was interrupted, as the Weasley twins started their report.

As the boys told their story, Severus realized that Albus had been pulling the strings once again, even from his sickbed. The more the two redheads said, the more apparent it became that their brother was indeed in a grave danger, captured by a pack of werewolves. As Arthur tried to calm his hysterically sobbing wife, the other Order members started to plan a rescue mission.

* * *

"Severus, a word, if you please," Minerva said quietly, as the meeting ended and the members started moving. "Albus asked to see you."

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes. Knowing his employer well enough, he suspected the night was nowhere near its end. Making his way towards the Floo, he noticed Hermione leaning against the wall next to the stairs. As they were alone, other members mostly gone by now, Severus managed to smile at his lover and cast a heated glance her way.

Hermione responded in kind, licking her lips sensuously. Severus felt blood rush to his nether parts, and cursed inwardly. If only he had the opportunity... The witch was never far from his thoughts, and right now, he really would have appreciated the time and place to make use of said thoughts.

To his surprise, Hermione quickly moved and grabbed his hands, pulling him with her. Severus had little time to react, as he was lead to a broom cupboard, pulled inside and pushed gently against the wall. The closed door shut all light out, and Severus could only hear her heavy breathing, and feel her hands moving on his chest. And on his belt. And... What in Merlin's name was the witch up to?

"Her-Hermione, what are you doing?" Severus felt his fly being zipped open, and his semi erect cock pulled out of his boxers. As the moist warmth of her mouth enveloped him, he hissed and had to stop himself from moaning aloud.

"I believe it is obvious, sir. Isn't this what the Headgirl is supposed to do? Give head?"

Her chuckling was cut short as Severus thrust inside her mouth, grabbing her hair and feeling his balls contract. Even though he never had fancied a student, this particular naughty schoolgirl drove him insane, and uttering a guttural groan, Severus spilled his seed inside her mouth.

* * *

"The Weasley boy must not come back. He shall die for the greater good; become a martyr in this war. An unfortunate, but a necessary casualty."

Severus stared at the older wizard incredulously. Clearly, Albus had lost his wits; just an hour ago Minerva had stated, that Dumbledore wanted Ronald Weasley rescued.

"I must say I am not following you, Albus," Severus finally said.

"Oh, it is all quite simple, my dear boy. The Weasleys need to be convinced we are doing everything in our power to save young Ronald, but we must make sure he will not return to Hogwarts. Not alive."

"But why, Albus? To what cause? What purpose will the death of a boy serve?"

"Ronald has become a liability, and as soon as he learns that you have replaced him as Miss Granger's loved one, there is no telling what he will do. I have followed him closely for some time now, and he already has let our secrets slip. He cannot be trusted anymore."

"Maybe so, but surely it is not necessary to kill the child to ensure his silence," Severus scoffed. He almost missed the fact that Dumbledore knew of his relationship with Hermione, but didn't want to go there just now.

"That, my boy, is where you are mistaken. Ronald may not be the brightest one, but loyal he is, and when he feels betrayed, the consequences may be severe. And Harry needs no such disturbance at this time. What he needs is our full support and some more will to fight, and that he will get, when his best friend dies in the hands of the enemy."

Severus was puzzled. Just the other day, Dumbledore had begged him to do whatever it takes to find the Weasley boy, and now, the only purpose the boy could serve was to become a victim.

Suddenly, Severus took a closer look at his mentor. Something was off, but he must not let it show. The older wizard, however manipulative and decidedly cruel at times, was not prone to change his mind every so often, and as Severus listened further, he realized he must play along, no matter what was to come.

Otherwise, the fate of one Albus Dumbledore might be sealed.


	12. Of Wolf and Man

Chapter 12: Of wolf and man

A/N: And here we go again... hope you still like the way things are going. ;) *evil laugh*

Hermione climbed the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower, lost in her thoughts. The taste of Severus still lingering on her tongue, she wondered when the next opportunity for some time alone would arise. Knowing the busy lives they both were leading, she expected to see Severus in the next decade, if they were in luck. Sighing, she climbed through the portrait hole, having decided to spend some time with her house mates for change.

As she entered the common room, she found her favourite spot free, as if she had been expected to join the others. Taking her seat by the fire, she nodded to Neville, who had buried himself in a huge, dusty tome, and by his clear enthusiasm, Hermione decided it had to be some text considering Herbology. Otherwise, Neville would never be that preoccupied.

The remainder of the evening passed quickly, as Hermione once again tutored her fellow students. When the clock stroke eleven, most younger students had already retired for the night, and as Neville bid her goodnight, she realized how tired she herself was. Stifling a yawn, she left the common room and headed for her own, once again utterly thankful for the privacy.

She had no time to react in any way, as she was pulled roughly inside her room, a hand covering her mouth.

* * *

Harry was miserable. Not only had his two best had a break up, but now the other one was captured by the enemy. And there was nothing he was allowed to do in order to save him. Frustrated, the young wizard slammed his book shut; it was no use to try and concentrate in his current state of mind.

Ginny emerged from the portrait hole, flushed and pink. She had obviously taken advantage of her status as a prefect and spent a relaxing hour in the Prefects bath. Harry could smell her shampoo as she sat next to him, her hair glowing in the fire light.

"How're you holding up, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You look somewhat upset."

"Y'know, it is what it is. I can't do anything, no one tells me anything, the usual shite", Harry huffed.

"You are not alone in this, you know. You have Hermione. You have DA. You have me."

As Harry turned to look at Ginny, her lips met his. For a while, all was well.

* * *

"You will not speak a word. You will not make a sound. You will do as I command. Obey, and you shall be rewarded."

Hermione's heart was racing. Her chest heaving heavily, she nodded her agreement, and the hand was removed from her face. She tried to turn around, but her captor held her still.

"Tonight, you shall experience something new. I will lead you, step by step. I will use you as I please, and give you so much pleasure you never thought it possible. You are mine, and I will mark you my own."

As his voice caressed Hermione, his hands stripped her. Casting aside her clothes, he slid his fingers on her bare skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake. Already, Hermione was breathing raggedly, but when she tried to touch him, he gently moved her hands away.

"Oh no, you don't. You have been a very, very naughty girl, and need to be punished accordingly."

His fingers had reached the waistband of her knickers, and slipped underneath. Hermione gasped as Severus slipped his fingers between her nether lips, touching her clit and spreading the moisture. She was drenched already. Moaning, she tried to squirm, but still he held her in place, chuckling softly.

"Eager, are we? Such a wet, lovely, tight pussy. Ahh, you wanting me makes me hard."

Hermione could feel his cock pressing against her back. Delirious with desire, she again tried to touch him, but Severus slapped her hand back gently.

"Not yet, pet. First, I will have a taste."

Severus guided her to the desk and urged her to sit on it. Removing her knickers, he knelt between her thighs, inhaling her scent reverently. Hermione felt embarrassed at first, but as his tongue found her quim, all thought escaped and she leaned back, riding the waves of ecstasy. A few well placed slicks with his tongue, and she was coming, shrieking, her head tossed back.

As her breathing slowed down, she saw Severus had opened his slacks and taken out his member. Glistening, purple and throbbing, its head swollen, his cock was the proof of his lust. Before Hermione could move, Severus had placed his hands on the desk, Hermione in between them. An instant later, he was standing between her thighs, placed on her opening. Then, he filled her, and she could barely stay conscious.

* * *

Remus had finally returned to Grimmauld Place, and brought grave tidings. His journey to the werewolves had not been as successful as they had hoped, and the rumour was that Greyback was recruiting, as the Deatheaters called it, or forcibly turning innocent victims, as the Order thought. The atmosphere in the Headquarters was grim, and Severus had yet to share his suspicions with the others. As Remus shared his tale and answered questions, it became evident that the Order could not expect much help from the werewolves. The Dark Lord had promised them a life out of the shadows, an empty promise, but Remus had been unable to convince his fellow wolves. He had, however, been able to find more information on Ron's whereabouts. So far, Ron was still human and alive, but it was evident a rescue mission must be executed with haste.

"So, if we attack at noon after the full moon, most wolves will be asleep and if not, exhausted from the change. This will be the case with you, Remus, as well, so I think it best you point the location and stay behind."

Kingsley was participating in the meeting, and his booming voice filled the kitchen as he addressed the Potions master: "Severus, you had some information to share, did you not?"

Severus stepped closer. "Yes, I have an unfortunate suspicion that all is not quite well with our beloved leader." Seeing some members roll their eyes, he continued: "I suspect he is either Imperiused, or someone is using Polyjuice potion and posing as Albus."

A complete silence fell. Then, all hell broke loose.


	13. Save Me

13. Save me

"I would prefer you stay behind", Severus said, pacing the floor anxiously.

It was close to dawn, another sleepless night in the headquarters. Remus' report had raised more questions than it had answered, and as the night had worn on, the conversation got heated, including Molly crying hysterically, Harry storming out of the kitchen and Remus and Severus snapping at each other. Everyone was on edge, sleep deprived and scared, and Kingley's investigation on the possible kidnapping had resulted in not as many clues as they had hoped for. Half of the Order still doubted Severus' word, and thus denied all possibility of Dumbledore being in danger. The other half wanted to use Veritaserum, and by midnight, most of the Order had drunk their share of tea with Firewhiskey.

"And I'd prefer you stop worrying. I am of age, capable and willing to do my share", Hermione exclaimed, already quite frustrated. They were alone in the library, the fire in the hearth long gone and the room full of shadows. The only light was coming through the window, and she could see how gaunt and tired his face had become. Bleary eyed herself, she stifled a yawn and turned to face Severus.

"I could not stay behind, knowing you are in danger. How could you even suggest that", she said, feeling tears well up. _Thrice be damned_, she thought, _no weepy witch stuff now. I will not make my point by snivelling!_

"Hermione, I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you. You... you are everything to me."

Crying, Hermione ran into his arms. As he embraced her, kissed her tears away, and murmured words of comfort, a lonely figure moved silently away from the doorway, unnoticed by the lovers.

* * *

Ron was starving. His usually healthy appetite had fled as he was taken captive, but as days had worn on, and no food was available, he had began to grow hungry, then famished. And now, weak from hunger. He knew he would not have any strentgh left soon, if he was not fed, but without his wand any plan of escape was out of the question, anyway. He was mostly left to his own devices, but still watched around the clock. As far as he could see, food was scarse and consisted mostly of raw meat. The pack was a small one, four adult males, two females and a girl around Rons own age, Alyssa. Ron had learned her name by accident, and had tried to chat with her since, but so far, with not much success. It seemed that the wolves had been told to limit communicating with him as much as possible.

His stomach cramping, Ron rolled onto his back, groaning silently. It was no use to draw any attention, since his questions had not been answered, and pleads for food had resulted in a bloodied nose. Sleeping was his only comfort, and lately, hunger had made his dreams strange and sleep restless. Ron closed his eyes and hoped to fall asleep as soon as possible.

* * *

The rescue mission was finally planned and the group chosen. Despite Severus' wishes, Hermione was taking part in the attack, where as Harry was to stay in the Headquarters. Tonks was participating as well as Arthur and the twins, much to Mollys dismay. Harry had been surprisingly calm when the participants were announced, but Hermione suspected that Ginny had much to do with his cool demeanor. Lately, the young Gryffindors had been spotted in full liplock in more than one occation, and since Ginny was also staying behind, Harry was wont to have some distraction.

The Weasleys were gathered in the kitchen, Molly making breakfast, the rest of the family eating. Everyone seemed somewhat anxious, and not many words were exchanged. Members of the Order arrived in ones and twos, taking seats, some helping themselves to toast, others sipping coffee. When everyone were present, Minerva rose from her seat.

"Good morning to each and all of you. Today will be full of dangers and possibly even losses, so I bid you the best of luck and ask you to be careful."

The plan was discussed and the final adjustments made, and the there was nothing more to do but wait. Time ticked by slowly, more coffee was made and hushed voices went through the plan, the pairs making sure their partners knew their tasks. Hermione was paired with Tonks, and the two women sat together on the counter, methodically going through their parts, step by step. Severus was sitting by the fireplace, Kingsley sharing his thoughts with him. Every once in a while, his eyes would dart in her direction, and lock with hers.

"Herms, he will be fine. He is a seasoned fighter and a real bad-ass with his non-verbal spells, you need not worry", Tonks said with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Wha – who?" Hermione was taken aback, and, to her frustration, also blushing.

"Severus, of course. I saw you the other night. Listen, just take care of yourself, and he will be back in your arms in no time. All of us need every single bit of concentration today."

Hermione could but stare at Tonks.

"Close your mouth, before something crawls inside. C'mon, let's go through the plan once more, from the top."

Severus had seen the exchange, but not heard what was said, and Hermione felt it was for the best. It was not necessary to give him anything more to think on.

* * *

Dumbledore stirred. His eyes fluttered open, to total darkness. Trying to move, he noticed something holding him down. Sucking in breath, he tried to make out his surroundings. _Where in Merlins name am I, why am I here, and why am I naked?_


	14. Cursed, sacrificed, gone

**14. Cursed, sacrificed, gone**

A/N So, the end is near, I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far. ^_^ Thanks ever so much for reading, I had never dreamed someone would actually continue with me. LOL

The wound on his shoulder was not deep, but bleeding severely. The bite marks were throbbing, and he was certain it was the end. Ron closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

Dumbledore kept his eyes closed. Listening intently, he tried to make out what was being said outside his cell. The words were muffled, but he could recognize the voices.

_This was most unexpected, _he mused, as the voices moved closer. _Oh, Cornelius, why did you not come to me? __We could have come up with some solution._

* * *

Spinning, Hermione Disapparated.

* * *

"Impedimenta!"

"Sectumsempra!"

* * *

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

He was falling. Faster and faster he flew, air rushing past him. _I must be dead, _he mused. Not an entirely unwelcome thought. The light was bright, too bright, so he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

_Dead people do not breathe._

_Shite._

He cast the non-verbal spell just in time, stopping his fall and hovering a few inches above the ground.

* * *

"You cannot kill someone who's already dead. Did you not know this?"

"I assure you, dear Headmaster, that I am well aware of the limitations of spells."

"Oh, Tom, what a waste. What terrible, terrible waste. You could have been something extraordinary, someone great. Instead, you've become a ghost, an evil spirit, half a man, half a shadow, all terrified of dying."

"I am the Dark Lord, invincible, immortal, indestructible! Your pathetic attempts have been in vain; I am victorious, as we speak, your lapdogs are being taken captives, and the Potter boy will be brought to me shortly. You have lost. I do not know, nor care, why you are still alive, but it matters not."

"But it does matter. It is all that matters. As I have died, so will you. As I move along, you will be trapped in limbo."

Dumbledore raised his arms, opened his palms, and let the spell loose. From the tips of his fingers, pale figures emerged. They took form, growing, and moved towards Voldemort. A terrified scream was cut short as the victims reached their murderer. And then, the Dark Lord was no more.

* * *

Severus felt his Dark mark tingle. Looking at his left forearm, he saw the tattoo eat itself, the snake swallowing the skull, then itself. As white as snow, his skin was once again untouched.

* * *

Crying, Hermione knelt beside Ron.

* * *

_Where the hell am I? _Severus wondered. His surroundings were unfamiliar; no signs of humans - muggle or wizard - could be seen. The air was cool, the land hilly. No roads, no houses, nothing. Still somewhat upset from his fall and the disappearance of his mark, Severus decided against Apparating. It would not do to Splinch himself. And since he obviously had not Apparated where he was supposed to in the first place, he could not be certain where he would end up. _There is something very odd going on, _he thought to himself.

"Accio wand!"

Not a leaf was stirred.

"Bloody buggering staff of Merlin, I have lost my wand!"

The birds above the moor flew higher as the man below them used some choice and clever words. Quite loud words, indeed.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched silently as his nemesis was devoured to the last bit. "So ends the life of one Tom Riddle, who, in the end, was only a man."

The figures glowed. Their feast had given them a pinkish hue, and they looked very much alive.

"Now it is your time, Albus. We gave up our rest for you, now you give us our price." The shapes of people long dead surrounded the Headmaster. Dumbledore took the hand of one of them, and faded away.

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was the warmth; the next, his stomach rumbling. The latter made him stir, which in turn caused his wound to ache, and him to moan.

"Oh my baby, you are awake!" Molly exclaimed. Covered in his mother's kisses and tears, Ron decided it best to wait a little longer for food.

* * *

Limping, Severus reached his destination. The angry squirrel still followed, but kept his distance. "I do hope you don't have rabies", Severus said to the animal. The squirrel gave no answer.

Walking hadn't been half bad. Even the rain had been almost pleasant. But getting bitten by a rodent defending its nest – now that was another thing. The said rodent had no babies in the nest, and thus, had been following Severus for the past hours.

The small village had but few houses, but Snape was certain he'd be able to find one with a phone. Taking the remaining steps, he opened the door to the pub.

"G'day, can I get you anything? A pint?" The barmaid was all smiles and cleavage, and Severus hid his smirk as he sat at the counter. _They don't have many visitors here, I'll wager, _he mused, as he ordered a half pint and took a gulp. The lager was watery, but he was thirsty as well, so he just drank gratefully.

"Might I use the facilities? And would you possibly have a telephone I could use?"

As the girl pointed the right direction, Severus realized his error. He did not have any money with him, and without his wand, he was not certain of his abilities with spell work. Knowing he had no choice, Severus made his way towards the lavatory, passing the payphone on his way. A moment later he exited the toilet, walked to the phone, and tried to cast a non-verbal spell. The receiver glowed, rattled, and was still once more. Lifting the receiver, Snape pushed the correct combination, and waited. As he heard the line open, he spoke softly: "It's me. Can you find out where I am, and how to get away from here?"

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at Ron's bedside. Ron was propped up and eating heartily, while Hermione recounted her version of the rescue mission. Tonks had sustained a small cut and was currently arguing with Molly; the metamorphomagus was not in favour of visiting St. Mungos.

"So that's when I arrived, saw you, and ran to you immediately. You were just lying there; I was so scared we were too late."

"How'd you find me?" Ron wanted to know. Taking a sip from his goblet, he looked at Hermione expectantly.

"George and Fred found you", Harry answered. "They took their brooms and used some new invention of theirs, and spied on the pack."

"And there I was, wondering if you'd forgotten me. You took your time, you did", Ron grinned, already looking much better.

"Ron, we came as soon as we could", Hermione protested. "We needed a plan, and with all the other stuff going on, it was a miracle we managed to come up with one that worked so well and got as many people to participate."

"Take it easy, 'Mione, I'm just joking. All's well that ends well, right? I'm here, alive, and stuffed – what more could I ask?"

The looks the other three exchanged made Ron's smile vanish.

"All is well, right? Harry? Gin? Herms?"


	15. Behind the veil

A/N: And closer we get... usual disclaimers apply.

**15. Behind the veil**

"Not all of us returned, Ron."

Hermiones words were spoken softly, and silence fell after them. Her eyes were very bright, glistening with salt water. Ron looked at his friends, solemn, sad, and asked the inevitable question: "Who did we lose?"

* * *

"Would you stop following me? I really have no use for a companion, much less a mindless rodent." Severus was walking away from the village, the squirrel on his heels. Why the animal was still tailing him was beyond him, but at least he wasn't biting any more. Or for now. Moving closer towards a large rock, Snape hoped his saviour would be there. Without help, he would be stuck here, somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Walking around the rock, Severus saw he was not alone. She was there, as agreed, and had brought the Portkey, as promised. Sighing with relief, Severus smiled at the old lady. "Hullo, Arabella. It is very good to see you."

* * *

"Ron... George never came back. And Professor Snape has gone missing", Harry said. Taking Ginnys hand, he tried to comfort the weeping witch beside him.

"What do you mean, George never came back? Did he get lost? Was he wounded?"

"He.. he got hit by a curse, and did not survive. I'm so sorry, Ron", Hermione cried, her eyes brimming with tears. "And we have no idea whether Professor Snape is alive or dead!"

"Who cares about the greasy git? My brother died!"

"I care! I love him!"

Shocked silence, Ginny weeping softly.

* * *

Severus landed softly on his feet, cursing under his breath as the wound on his leg made him stagger a bit. The wind was quite chilly, so in order to protect his hands, he tried to warm them in his pockets. On his right side, something furry and warm was taking all the space.

"Thrice be cursed, you!"

The squirrel blinked, sitting comfortably in his pocket.

* * *

The Weasleys were gathered together, finding comfort in each other. Hermione and Harry had moved away and were talking in hushed voices. Tonks was sitting on the sofa next to Remus, leaning her head on his shoulder. Everyone was quite solemn, waiting for someone to take the initiative. No one did.

As the door opened, only Hermione noticed. Harry had gone to hold his girlfriend and everyone else was lost in their thoughts. Their eyes met. She flew to his arms.

* * *

"Necromancy? Bringing back the spirits? Reaching behind the veil? You must be joking!" Kingsley was not alone with his opinion; most members were protesting loudly and shouting their opinions. Severus sighed.

"I found it hard to believe, as well, but since there is no other explanation, this will have to do. Arabella has the complete details, I am only the messenger, so stop shooting me and ask her!" Snape was getting more and more vexed, and some members backed off, while the older ones merely scoffed, huffed, or rolled their eyes.

"Dumbledore had it all planned. When he found out about the other way of destroying Voldemort, he took that path, even when it meant his own death. In the end, he wanted to save Harry, sacrificing himself in his stead", Mrs Figg explained. Having been Dumbledores confident, she knew the plan and tried to clarify his motivations and actions, but so far, it seemed she was mostly facing suspicion.

The squirrel hopped on the table. Suddenly, Severus noticed his eyes were blue. Blue, like the sky in July. Gasping, he stared at the animal. The rodent winked at him. Then, he knocked over the sugar bowl, and started to move his small paw in the sugar:

"I AM ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE."

* * *

"I understand you needed to get my attention, but did you really have to bite me?" The wizard and the squirrel were sitting on the stairs, looking at the moonlit garden.

"I FELT IT NECESSARY. ALSO, YOU HAVE NOT BEEN ENTIRELY BEHAVING, MY BOY", the squirrel wrote on the ground.

"Seriously? The bite was some kind of a punishment? For what, if I may ask? I have done all you asked of me, you old goat!"

"NOW NOW, SEVERUS, NO NEED TO GET RUDE. YOU DO REALIZE YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MISS GRANGER IS NOT ENTIRELY ACCEPTABLE?"

"My relationship is entirely my business, thank you very much. Now, would you care to explain exactly how you managed all of this, or is it still classified information?"

"I MADE A PACT. VOLDEMORTS VICTIMS WANTED JUSTICE, AND I PROMISED THEM JUST THAT. I USED THE RESURRECTION STONE TO BRING THEM BACK, LET THEM HANDLE SNAKE FACE, AND IN TURN, WENT WITH THEM."

"But if you moved behind the veil, how is it possible that you are still here, conversing with me? And since when have you called The Dark Lord "Snake Face"?

"MY TIME HERE IS LIMITED. EVENTUALLY, I WILL MOVE FORWARD. AND I FIND THE NAME "SNAKE FACE" QUITE FITTING. I HEARD YOUNG WEASLEY USE IT, AND LIKED IT IMMEDIATELY."

Rolling his eyes, Severus leaned back, breathing deeply. It was somewhat disturbing to converse with a bushy tailed mammal, but the details of the conversation were more disturbing. He only hoped his mentor wasn't laughing too hard on his expense; Severus did not take humiliation well. Not well at all. And he still had work to do, and decisions to make. Stretching, he got up and opened the door. It was time for the aftermath.


	16. Epilogue: Be my Druidess

Epilogue: Be my Druidess

Hermione was on cloud nine. The sultry smile playing on her lips told its tale; a woman completely sated, by her beloved wizard. As she walked down the path towards the shore, she wondered if the bliss she felt was showing. Was the happiness she had finally reached a halo, shining where ever she went? Her bare feet took her to the water front. Her toes were wet; she could hear distant sounds from the party, the band playing a song. Their song.

His fingers caressed her shoulder, his breath felt moist on her neck. When he had arrived she did not know; he always seemed to be able to surprise her, but by now, she already knew he'd move silently. She knew he still liked to creep up on people, scaring them in the process. In her case, he loved nothing more than feeling her lean into his touch, as he appeared by her side. She would always lean; he would always be there, by her side.

As his lips gently nipped the shell of her ear, she reached back for his hands and placed them on the swell of her belly. It was still early, and no one knew but them. Hermione sighed. Closing her eyes, she heard his velvety voice singing to the song.

~Finite Incantatem~

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me this whole time. This was a pain, a love, a leap of faith.


End file.
